Blocage
by Jess HDH
Summary: Traduction. POV de Harry de la fic Obsession. [COMPLETE]
1. Blocage

Coucou! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews sur "Obsession", elles m'ont fait carrément plaisir! Don merci à tous! J'espère que le POV de Harry va vous plaire, en tous cas il a l'air très attendu! Comme vous pouvez le voir, les chapitres sont longs, car ils regroupent plusieurs chapitres d'Obsesion d'un coup. Celui-ci regroupe les chapitres 1 à 5 d'Obsession. Je vous conseille de lire Obsession avant, si vous voulez tout bien comprendre, parce que certains passages ont été coupés, et d'autres ajoutés. Voilà, sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les reviews seront au rendez-vous! 

Bonne lecture!

BLOCAGE

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a attiré chez lui en premier. Peut-être son côté mauvais garçon. Vous savez, celui qui vous dit haut et fort de ne pas vous approcher, mais où vous avez envie, sans savoir pourquoi, de faire l'inverse. Je pense que tout le monde a été attiré par quelqu'un comme lui, au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'était le fruit défendu, le pêché le plus savoureux qu'on pouvait trouver. Il était...absolument délicieux. Et j'étais Harry Potter, le célèbre briseur de règles, donc c'était évident que je n'écouterais pas les avertissements du genre 'ne t'approche pas de lui'. 

Tout de même, j'essayais de le nier au départ. C'est vrai, j'étais Harry Potter. C'était Draco Malfoy. Difficile de faire plus clair. Lui et moi, on était tellement remontés l'un contre l'autre que je ne serais même pas capable de décrire notre attitude. Mais quelque part, il me trouvait attirant, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrivais pas à le percer à jour. 

J'essayais de le nier. Mais comprenez bien une chose. Je ne faisais pas un blocage, contrairement à ce que me disait Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire la morale. Non. Ce n'était pas le problème. Le fait qu'il soit un mec me dérangeait un peu, mais pas plus que ça. Maintenant, le fait qu'il soit Draco Malfoy, là, ça posait problème. 

Draco Malfoy était synonyme d'ennuis et, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, je voulais me tenir aussi éloigné que possible des ennuis. 

J'ai grandi en entendant des choses du style: 'Draco Malfoy est ténébreux et Harry Potter est lumineux'. Des conneries. Je me sentais plus sombre qu'il ne le serait jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'avais cette idée dans la tête et qu'elle n'en sortirait pas. 

Je savais que je ne devais pas m'approcher de lui mais je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par lui. Comme une abeille par du miel. J'étais hypnotisé. Et ce fut pourquoi je l'embrassai sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui résister. 

Je passai les jours suivants à me traiter de stupide à cause de ce moment de faiblesse. Je l'ignorai autant que possible, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était blessé par mon attitude et je me sentis très coupable. Et, alors que je pensais aller m'excuser auprès de lui, il demanda à Hermione si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Ca me prit par surprise. Et Ron était totalement furax. Je dis à Malfoy que je n'aimais pas ce petit jeu et il me renvoya la monnaie de ma pièce en me disant que c'était moi qui l'avait commencé. Il avait raison. J'avais commencé ce merdier et j'allais devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes. 

J'essayai d'oublier tout ça mais Ron me persuada de filer Malfoy et Hermione. Il voulait vérifier si Malfoy ne dépassait pas les bornes avec elle. Quand Ron et moi vîmes Malfoy l'embrasser, nos deux mondes s'écroulèrent. Ron avait envie de le tuer, moi de pleurer. 

Quand Hermione partit, je ne pus empêcher mes pieds de se diriger vers lui. Nous discutâmes. Nos conversations avaient toujours eu un sens caché. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais le mot le plus insignifiant avait pour nous une signification lourde de sens. Alors je l'embrassai à nouveau. Je l'embrassai, en y mettant toute ma haine. Je voulais abîmer cette bouche tentatrice. Je voulais le punir de me faire le désirer autant. 

Alors, il me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et avant que je puisse réagir, il poussa sa langue à l'intérieur. J'eus le choc de ma vie. Mon excitation fut instantanée. Il semblait prendre les choses en main et je l'embrassai plus profondément. Je perdais pieds. Rapidement. Mais je sentis soudain sa main très proche d'une partie de mon corps que je ne voulais pas qu'il touche, donc je reculai. Je vis la déception se peindre sur son visage, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais peur. Ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était trop fort pour que je l'accepte tout de suite. Il ne comprenait pas. Merde, moi non plus je ne comprenais pas! 

"J'ai trouvé, Potter" dit-il. 

J'avais tous les indices en main, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je savais qu'il me désirait et je le désirais autant mais je...je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. C'était trop intense. Je lui dis que je ne le désirais pas, mais je mentais et il le savait. Alors je criai que je le détestais, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas non plus l'entière vérité. Il m'embrassa quand même une dernière fois, mais le mal était fait. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça et je ne savais pas si un jour je serais prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi fort. Donc je m'enfuis, comme d'habitude. 

J'étais vraiment un sacré trouillard. 

**** 

Le jour suivant, j'essayai de combattre tout ça. Encore une fois. Et pour m'aider, je demandai à Parvati si elle voulait sortir avec moi. Non, je n'étais pas du tout attiré par elle, mais c'était une fille sympa quand elle n'était pas en train de colporter des ragots sur tout le monde. Nous étions juste en train de parler quand il arriva, et il me regarda avec tellement d'insolence que je devais lui donner une bonne leçon. Donc, j'embrassai Parvati. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait disparu. 

Je passai le reste de la journée à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix. Un peu plus tard, Hermione me sermonna avec une vigueur incroyable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était aussi bienveillante envers Draco Malfoy - sans parler qu'elle sortait avec lui! - et ça me saoûlait donc je vis Parvati pendant le reste de la semaine. 

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit sa revanche. Il recommença à sortir avec Hermione, ce qui brisa non seulement mon coeur, mais aussi celui de Ron. Non. C'était pas vrai. Mon coeur n'était pas brisé. Je n'aimais pas ce péteux de blondinet. Je le désirais, et rien de plus. C'était une simple attirance physique. 

Hermione était la pire, dans l'affaire. C'est vrai, à quoi elle jouait? Un jour c'était mon amie, et l'autre elle me poignardait dans le dos! Et Ron...Pauvre Ron. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, Ron le méritait en quelque sorte, car il était tellement aveugle et trouillard. Ouais, je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... [désolée, j'adore cette expression] 

Plus Malfoy semblait heureux, plus j'enrageais. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Hermione pour de vrai. C'était MOI qu'il désirait. Je savais que tout ça, c'était un jeu pour nous rendre jaloux, Ron et moi. Hermione n'aimait pas Malfoy et il ne l'aimait pas. Mais ils continuaient leur jeu malsain et j'avais des envies de meurtre. 

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand je lus une lettre dans laquelle il lui déclarait son amour sans borne et où chaque ligne montrait explicitement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ca me fit l'effet d'une baffe en pleine figure. C'était pas vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Hermione n'aurait jamais une chose pareille. 

Je lui en parlai, très discrètement bien sûr. Car si c'était un mensonge, elle serait très énervée. 

"Hermione, est-ce que toi et Malfoy..." 

"Quoi?" 

"Eh bien, est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble?" 

Elle me regarda, pensive. "Non, Harry. Il t'a dit quelque chose?" 

"Non" 

J'aurais dû dire 'oui'! Il méritait une leçon. Ce jeu était allé trop loin. Mais je voulais être celui qui l'arrêterait. Je voulais être en face de lui. Je voulais lui flanquer une raclée et peut-être l'embrasser, après. Non, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser! Enfin, peut-être juste un peu. 

Je ne savais également pas si je devais la croire ou non. Alors j'allai dans sa chambre. Comment j'y suis arrivé? Eh bien, j'étais Harry Potter. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. 

Je le défiai. Nous nous battîmes. Je lui plaquai les mains sur le matelas, me demandant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il était excité, et moi aussi. Et je l'embrassai encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et peu importait le nombre de fois que je l'embrassais, ça ne semblait jamais me suffire. 

"Comment fais-tu pour me faire ça?" demandai-je, ébloui. 

"Faire quoi?" 

Le connard! Il savait quoi! 

"Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je suis avec toi" 

"Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps près de moi pour en être absolument certain. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois quelq'un d'autre quand nous sommes ensemble. Je veux que tu sois toi-même" 

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement? La façon dont il avait dit ça, on aurait presque dit une déclaration...d'amour. Mais c'était pas possible. Draco Malfoy ne m'aimait pas. Et je ne l'aimais certainement pas. Draco était probablement en train de jouer avec moi. Il pensait probablement que j'étais trop naïf et innocent pour rallonger sa liste de partenaires bon marché. Enfin, c'est pas que j'en avais envie! Mais quand même... 

"Je vais encore t'embrasser" me sentis-je obligé de dire. 

Alors il me provoqua et je l'embrassai. Il gâcha le moment en frottant son corps contre le mien. Je détestais quand il le faisait. Pas parce que ce n'était pas agréable. En fait, c'était une sensation unique que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, mais ça m'effrayait beaucoup, aussi. Je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de lui. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, c'était de rester tranquille dans mon coin, avec seulement mon balai et le ciel pour toute compagnie. 

Après tout ce que j'avais traversé, je voulais vivre en paix. J'aspirais à la tranquillité. Draco était tout sauf ça. Il mettait le feu en moi. Il semait la pagaille dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Il me laissait à bout de souffle et déboussolé. 

Dumbledore m'avait dit que Draco s'était porté volontaire pour m'aider. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y croire. Selon moi, Draco mentait depuis le premier jour. Mais je m'en fichais. Je l'aimais bien - d'une façon bizarre, mais je l'aimais bien. Et ce fut pour ça que j'acceptai d'être son ami. 

**** 

J'aimais bien être ami avec Draco. Il était sarcastique mais j'aimais ça en lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être comme ça. Il avait pratiquement remplacé Ron au poste de meilleur ami. Non pas que Ron n'était plus mon ami, c'était juste qu'il était occupé à sortir avec Hermione. Je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était une fille extra et ça faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il était temps! J'étais content pour eux mais Ron me manquait beaucoup et Draco m'aida sur ce pont-là. 

Il avait l'air un peu crispé. Il s'énervait pour des plaisanteries insignifiantes et perdait facilement son sang-froid. Comme le jour où je lui appris la feinte de Wronski. Je le taquinai juste un peu et il montra les dents. Et puis il refusa que je prenne ma douche avec lui. Il me traita d'innocent! Je ne compris pas pourquoi, au début. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à se doucher ensemble? Je faisais tout le temps ça avec Ron. Puis je commençai à l'imaginer à côté de moi, partageant le même compartiment de douche, nus tous les deux. Merde! Il avait raison. J'étais vraiment naïf. Comment avais-je pu penser que se doucher avec lui serait pareil que de se doucher avec un simple ami? 

Stupide, stupide Harry! 

**** 

Soudainement, Malfoy commença à m'éviter, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et je ne comprenais également pas pourquoi sa froideur subite me blessait tant. Je l'affrontai et ça se passa très mal. Il eut le cran de pointer sa baguette magique sur moi. Je la lui enlevai des mains et alors il me sauta à la gorge. 

Et nous étions là, à nous battre, un groupe d'élèves témoins de notre rage, et ce tordu commença à frotter son corps contre le mien. Encore une fois. Il était fou! Et j'étais encore plus fou que lui car j'aimais ça. 

Je fis la seule raisonnable à ce moment-là. Je m'enfuis, une fois de plus. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je l'aimais bien. Je ne voulais qu'on se batte. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'on se batte? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était tant en colère contre moi. 

C'était la fin de notre amitié et lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, j'enfouis la tête dans mon oreiller et je pleurai. 

**** 

Je crois que ma plus grosse erreur avait été de confondre Malfoy avec Ron. Il n'était pas comme Ron. Il ne serait jamais comme lui et, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit comme Ron. J'appréciais Malfoy tel qu'il était, avec ses sautes d'humeur et tout et tout. Je voulais qu'il revienne, mais je savais pas quoi faire et ça ne me disait rien d'aller lui parler. J'étais blessé. 

Les cauchemars que je faisais habituellement s'étaient arrêtés depuis que Malfoy et moi étions devenus amis, mais maintenant, ils étaient de retour. Pendant au moins deux semaines, je dus supporter les souvenirs que j'avais de la mort d'Hagrid et de tous les autres qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour m'aider. 

Je devais regarder la même scène qui passait en boucle dans ma tête. Hagrid bondissant devant moi; Voldemort le torturant, un sourire sadique aux lèvres; moi, lui hurlant d'arrêter et étant obligé de regarder Hagrid mourir. A la fin, j'avais été tellement furieux que mes pouvoirs magiques se décuplèrent. Le salaud ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A sa surprise et à mon grand plaisir, je l'avais tué. Plus tard, je m'étais vraiment dégoûté car j'avais aimé tuer Vodemort. J'avais aimé prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Non pas que Voldemort puisse être considéré comme un être humain, mais quand même... 

Mon monde s'était écroulé ce jour-là. 

**** 

"Harry, ça va?" me demanda Ron. 

"Oui" 

"C'est Malfoy, hein? Ce mec te tape sur les nerfs!" 

Je le regardai, intimidé: "Bien sûr que non! Je ne pense même pas à lui!" 

Ouais, bien sûr. J'étais un sacré menteur. Je ne faisais que penser à Malfoy depuis cette bagarre idiote. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être plus aimable avec ce type? Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Peut-être que parfois il forçait un peu sur l'ironie, mais mes cauchemars avaient disparus quand nous traînions ensembles. Je voulais qu'il revienne, mais... 

"HE, HARRY! REVEILLE-TOI!". Le hurlement de Ron interrompit mes pensées. "Tu me fais peur! Tu sembles si lointain. Si c'est Malfoy le problème, alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler?" 

"Parce que c'est un trou du cul!" 

C'était un trou du cul qui se trouvait avoir un beau petit cul. Enfer et damnation! Y'aurait pas quelqu'un pour me tirer une balle et mettre un terme à ma douleur, s'il vous plaît? [j'adore ce passage!] Draco Malfoy n'était pas si beau que ça! Il avait des taches de rousseur! Je détestais ça. Non, pas vraiment...Ses taches de rousseur étaient si mignonnes. Il était si mignon. Et je voulais... 

"Je crois que t'es amoureux de lui" dit Ron, ce qui me fit hoqueter. 

"QUOI? Certainement pas!" Protestai-je. 

Je n'étais pas amoureux de Draco Malfoy! C'était mon ennemi. Bon, un ennemi qui était devenu mon ami...Mais un ennemi quand même. Et c'était un garçon, par Merlin! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un jour une famille, me marier avec une fille charmante et vivre dans une maison avec une clôture blanche [ah ah ah!]. Hmm ...Vraiment? Ca ressemblait à un rêve de fille ...Et je n'étais pas une fille! J'étais très masculin, ne vous en faites pas pour moi! 

"Tu ne m'auras pas, Harry. Toute cette haine entre toi et lui ...C'est douteux, tu dois l'admettre. Hermione et moi, on se disputait beaucoup et maintenant, regarde-nous! On s'aime à la folie" 

"Toi et Hermione, c'est différent. Vous étiez amis, malgré vos disputes. Malfoy et moi ...On est juste des amis. ETAIT! On était des amis. On ne l'est même plus et ce, grâce à lui! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit comme ça?" dis-je, excédé. "En plus, je ne suis pas ...je ne suis pas ..." 

"Quoi?" 

"Je ne suis pas ..." essayai-je encore. 

"GAY?" dit-il d'une voix très forte, qui fut probablement entendue par la moitié de l'école. 

"Chuuuutttt!". J'avais le visage tellement cramoisi que je crus qu'il allait exploser. [LOL bis!] 

"Eh bien, c'est ça? Tu n'es pas gay donc tu ne peux pas rester avec lui?" demanda Ron. 

Comme j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, particulièrement quand quelques élèves me regardèrent avec un air très bizarre. Je m'affaissai sur le canapé de la Salle Commune de Griffondor, mort de honte. 

"Tu fais un blocage, Harry" fit remarquer Ron. 

"Non, c'est pas vrai!" 

"Oh que si, mon pote. Et je te suggère d'arrêter ça parce que si t'aimes bien Malfoy, ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux, Harry. Et si ton bonheur s'appelle Malfoy, alors vas-y! Tu étais heureux avec lui. Tu recommençais même à sourire quand il était dans le coin" 

Il avait raison. A propos des sourires, je veux dire. Il me faisait réellement sourire. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de rire et il me l'avait fait redécouvrir. Il m'avait fait rire tant de fois. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais amoureux de lui, mais juste que j'appréciais sa compagnie. Je ne faisais pas un blocage. Je reconnaissais que j'étais attiré par lui. Bon, peut-être que je ne le reconnaîtrais pas à voix haute, mais le reconnaître au fond de moi était déjà un pas immense. Oui, parfaitement! 

Je passai le reste de la journée sur le terrain de Quidditch, essayant de penser à ce que je pourrais lui dire pour qu'un reparte du bon pied. A ma grande surprise, je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Mon coeur s'accéléra et j'attendis qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Et alors, quand il se fut arrêté juste devant moi, je gâchai tout à cause de ma satanée fierté. 

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je pensais avoir été très clair quand je t'ai dit d'aller au diable" dis-je. 

Stupide, stupide, stupide! FERME-LA! 

"Je suis désolé". Juste comme ça. 

Je secouai la tête: "Ca n'a plus d'importance" 

Et ça n'en avait vraiment plus. Je voulais vraiment qu'il revienne. Je veux dire, je voulais que son _amitié_ revienne. Parce que je n'étais pas gay, vous savez. Je n'étais pas efféminé, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais juste un peu entiché de lui. NON! Pas entiché. C'était une attirance bizarre. Rien de plus. C'était le fruit défendu, le délicieux pêché, c'était pour ça qu'il était si diablement attirant. Je n'étais pas amoureux de LUI. Pas du tout! Ron avait tort. 

"Tu sais que je te veux" dit-il, presque en bégayant. 

Il bégayait. Comme c'était mignon. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais je fermai simplement les yeux et secouai la tête encore une fois. 

"Je veux ...que tu redeviennes mon ami" dit-il. 

Ouais, voilà ce que je voulais. L'amitié. La bonne vieille amitié infaillible. Pas de baisers ni de câlins. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et le regardai. Dieu, il était si beau. Qui est-ce que je bernais? J'avais totalement envie de baisers et de câlins. Je voulais tout ça. 

"Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas comment être un ami" 

J'eus un faible sourire. "Ouais, je m'en souviens" 

Il avait tort là-dessus. Il savait comment être un ami. Peut-être qu'il était colérique et vaniteux, mais j'aimais vraiment ça. 

"Alors? Tu veux bien qu'on redevienne amis?" demanda-t-il et je remarquai qu'il paraissait anxieux. 

Je hochai la tête. Tout simplement. J'aurais dû lui rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Depuis le début, j'avais l'intention de revenir vers lui; de le faire discuter avec moi, comme si je n'étais pas simplement Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Voldemort; de le faire me regarder comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'unique et d'exceptionnel. 

"Ok" dit-il, incapable de cacher sa surprise. 

Silence. 

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" 

C'était une question très intéressante. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avais envie de faire avec lui. Comme l'embrasser. Et c'est ce que je fis. Pas sur les lèvres comme j'en rêvais, mais sur la joue, car c'était un endroit plus sûr pour ma santé mentale. Je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, abasourdi par le fait que je n'avais pas envie de me reculer, que je voulais que nous restions ainsi pour toujours. 

"C'est comme ça que les amis se réconcilient?" plaisanta-t-il. 

"Oui" 

Et je souris. Nous étions de nouveau amis et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. 

**** 

Maintenant que nous étions à nouveau amis, nous revînmes à notre train-train habituel, sauf que cette fois je pouvais voir dans chacun de ses faits et gestes qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout refoutre en l'air. Non pas qu'il l'avait fait avant. Je n'étais pas un mec facile à vivre. C'était mon côté sombre qui aimait le voir si soumis et docile. Il n'était pas si _docile_ que ça, d'ailleurs. De temps en temps, il perdait son sang-froid et moi, loin d'être énervé, je trouvais ça marrant. Avec lui à mes côtés la plupart du temps, je ne ressentais plus le besoin de me cacher du monde. J'avais l'habitude de passer des heures tout seul, flânant dans les jardins de Poudlard ou volant sur mon balai avec Hedwige pour seule compagnie. Je faisais toujours ces choses, mais maintenant, il venait avec moi. 

Il était tellement incroyable. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était un enfant gâté, mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'aimait simplement pas montrer aux gens qu'il avait un côté plus doux. Mais avec moi, ça ne lui faisait rien de montrer son vrai visage. Il m'aida même à faire gagner quelques points à Griffondor, même si j'eus l'impression qu'il se sentit dégoûté après coup. 

Je ne le retouchai pas. Non que je n'en n'avais pas envie, c'était juste que j'avais peur de le faire. J'avais peur de perdre le contrôle. Je savais qu'une caresse suffirait à m'embraser. Il le savait, lui aussi. Il savait que je le désirais, et il ne dit ou fit jamais rien. 

Mais un jour, les choses changèrent. 

Une nuit, une semaine avant Noël, nous perdîmes la notion du temps à travailler sur un devoir de Potions particulièrement difficile. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder et lui dire que nous le finirions demain, mais je remarquai qu'il semblait souffrir. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je, inquiet. 

"Rien du tout" répondit-il séchement. 

"Comment ça, rien du tout? Tu sembles souffrir!" 

C'est alors que je me souvins du match qu'il avait disputé contre les Serdaigles et à quel point il avait été brutal. 

"C'est à cause du match, n'est-ce pas?" insistai-je. 

"Oui. Ce satané attrapeur était un vrai bourrin" se plaignit-il. 

Un des trucs qui m'agaçait chez Malfoy, c'était sa satanée arrogance. Juste parce qu'il était un Serpentard, il pensait qu'il était supérieur à n'importe qui à Poudlard et que ça l'autorisait à faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris se comporter comme un trou du cul. Il méritait le traitement que lui avait infligé Chang, et je lui fis clairement savoir. C'était lui qui avait commencé en balançant violemment Chang hors du terrain. Il ne prit pas très bien ma remarque. En fait, il fut très en colère contre moi. 

Il ne savait même pas que Chang était le frère de Cho! Ca montrait à quel point il se souciait des autres. Il était si égocentrique! 

Alors nous en arrivâmes à parler de Cho. Elle avait été mon premier amour. Enfin, peut-être que je ne l'avais pas aimée tant que ça. Elle avait été plus comme un coup de coeur. Et qui pouvait m'en vouloir? Elle était belle, douce et élégante. Mais ça n'avait pas marché entre nous parce qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié Cédric. 

"Tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-il d'un ton acide. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" 

"Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'aimes?" 

"Tu veux dire, comme un ami ou ..." 

"Comme un amoureux" 

"Peut-être" 

Qu'est-ce que je racontais? Cho et moi, on s'était à peine embrassés! 

"Je croyais que nous étions amis. Des amis sont sensés se dire ce genre de choses" 

Il marquait un point, mais c'était très bizarre de discuter d'elle avec lui. 

"Tu es sorti avec elle, hein?" insista-t-il, ce qui m'ennuya profondément. 

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler d'elle. C'était privé. Alors, je décidai de lui mentir juste un peu. "Non. Après la mort de Cédric, je n'ai pas pu lui demander, tu comprends?". C'était pas vraiment un mensonge. "Elle l'aimait" 

"C'est des conneries, Potter. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle l'aimait pour son apparence et sa popularité, comme toutes les autres filles de l'école. S'il était toujours en vie, ça ferait belle lurette qu'elle l'aurait largué pour un autre mâle qui aurait croisé son chemin" 

QUOI? Comment osait-il parler d'elle de cette façon? C'était une fille tellement charmante! Cho n'était pas comme les autres. Elle aimait vraiment Cédric, et je me sentis très énervé contre Malfoy pour avoir dit ces choses affreuses sur elle. C'était aussi mon amie et il devait la traiter avec un peu de respect. 

"Ne dis pas ça!" hurlai-je. 

"Je te dis la vérité. C'est la vie, Potter" 

"Si c'était vrai, alors elle serait sortie avec moi" 

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je racontais? On _était _sortis ensembles. Je me contredisais. Je devrais apprendre à rester calme et à ne pas dire des idioties. Il me défia. Il savait que j'étais sorti avec elle. Comment, j'en avais aucune idée. J'essayai de réparer mon erreur mais c'était trop tard. Je bégayai et il me dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que c'était évident que je ne l'avais pas oubliée. C'était faux et j'étais prêt à le dire lorsque je vis son visage se tordre de douleur. Je le regardai avec inquiétude et lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Il sourit et secoua la tête, ce qui me rendit très confus. 

Je me levai de ma chaise, m'avançai et m'arrêtai juste derrière lui. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, ou ce qui me forçait à faire ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais besoin de le toucher. J'en avais très très envie. Je lui touchai l'épaule tout doucement et mon doigt s'enflamma au contact du tissu de son vêtement. Je commençai à le masser et il gémit. Ce gémissement sourd m'obligea à me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de faire le même bruit. 

Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son cou et oh mon Dieu. C'était si bon de toucher sa peau douce. J'étais au paradis. 

"C'est bon" murmura-t-il. Il renversa la tête en arrière et toucha mon ventre. 

"Est-ce que ça te fait du bien?" demandai-je, les yeux fermés. 

"Oh oui" 

Comme je le massais, je sentis que j'étais de plus en plus excité. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de lui. 

"S'il te plaît ..." dit-il. 

"S'il te plaît quoi?" 

S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi? S'il te plaît, allonge-moi sur la table et baise-moi? S'il te plaît, retourne-toi pour que je puisse le faire. 

Et alors, d'une manière inattendue, il me repoussa. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? C'était si bon. 

"Quoi?" demandai-je, troublé. 

"S'il te plaît, Harry, tu n'es pas aussi naïf. Personne n'est naïf à ce point" souffla-t-il. 

Alors je remarquai son "état" et j'écarquillai les yeux. Oh - mon - Dieu. 

"Harry ..." 

"Non" 

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle; je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. 

"Est-ce que je peux ..." essaya-t-il encore, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. 

"Non" 

NON? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi! Oh, attendez. J'étais juste déboussolé par la chaleur qui brûlait en moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Je crois que ce que je voulais dire, c'était '_Non, ne parle pas, mais embrasse-moi, bon sang!_' 

"...t'embrasser?" Termina-t-il. 

Je secouai la tête, ne sachant pas pourquoi, et je réussis à murmurer un faible 'oui'. Il toucha mes lèvres une fois, deux fois, puis il se recula. 

"C'est tellement mal" dis-je, en fermant les yeux. 

C'était tellement mal qu'il s'était reculé. Pourquoi ne m'embrassait-il plus? 

"Non, ça ne l'est pas! C'est juste un baiser innocent, Potter. Appelle-ça de l'amitié si tu veux. C'est juste un bisou entre deux amis. Nous n'allons pas en faire tout un plat ! Les amis s'embrassent bien, non ? C'est ce que nous faisons. Il n'y a rien de mauvais ! Rien !". Il semblait au bord de l'hystérie. 

"Ron ne m'a jamais embrassé" dis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. 

"Dieu merci. Je veux dire, je-je ..." 

Je souris. Il était si mignon quand il bégayait. Et qui en faisait un drame, après tout? C'était lui qui s'était reculé, et non l'inverse. Quand est-ce que ma vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée? 

"Ecoute, oublions cela, d'accord ? Je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise et faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. Toi, tu vas t'asseoir sur la tienne et faire comme si tu n'avais pas une érection et-" 

"Je-je ...Je n'ai pas ...". C'était à mon tour de bégayer. J'avais une érection, alors pourquoi essayer de le nier? 

"Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de tout casser encore une fois. Donc, faisons-" 

Soudain, j'en eus marre de fuir l'inévitable. Je n'étais pas prêt à admettre ce que je ressentais pour lui parce que je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était. Mais je le désirais tellement. Une idée, une idée stupide d'ailleurs, se forma dans mon esprit. J'aurais dû me taire mais les mots sortirent de ma bouche malgré moi. Je lui fis la plus absurde des propositions. Je proposai une nouvelle règle pour notre amitié. Nous serions toujours des amis, mais nous serions des amis autorisés à s'embrasser. Comme je venais de le dire, c'était une règle stupide. Peut-être que je faisais vraiment un blocage. Cette règle n'était pas juste pour lui. Mais malgré tout, il l'accepta. 

Sans perdre de temps, je l'embrassai, d'abord très lentement et doucement. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et avaient si bon goût. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et je me dégageai sur le champ. Ce n'était pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais s'il continuait à faire ça, je perdrais le contrôle de mon corps et de ma volonté - ou ce qui en restait. Ca ne faisait pas partie de notre règle et je le lui dis. Il n'apprécia pas mais il acquiesça. Il devait avoir _très _envie de moi. 

Je lui dis de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Il ronchonna mais il le fit quand même. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille fine et je recommençai à l'embrasser. Il approfondit le baiser, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Sa langue rechercha avidement la mienne et je resserrai mon étreinte. C'était vraiment un jeu dangereux ...Je sentais que je pouvais perdre le contrôle à tout moment et le prendre sur le table. Mais je ne le fis pas. Nous nous embrassâmes simplement pendant un long moment. A la fin, j'étais prêt à exploser. 

Quand nous atteignîmes l'endroit où nous devions nous séparer, il me demanda si j'allais changer d'avis au sujet de la règle. Il semblait si incertain que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je lui affirmai que je ne changerai pas d'avis; après tout, c'était moi qui l'avais créée. Je l'embrassai encore une fois et j'allai continuer mon chemin quand il me rappela. 

"Oui?" dis-je en me retournant vers lui. 

"Je ...je voulais juste dire que ..." 

Il ne voulait pas que je parte. Comment je le savais? Parce que je ressentais la même chose. 

"Je sais". Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, je partis. Je n'aurais pas pu rester. Sinon, j'aurais fait quelque chose d'encore plus stupide, comme l'inviter dans ma chambre. 

Comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre? Ca vous a un peu éclairé? A vendredi! 


	2. Confusion

Coucou! Apparemment, le chapitre vous a plu et j'en suis très contente! Au fait, j'ai une question débile à vous poser: j'ai acheté le DVD de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, mais je suis pas arrivée à trouver les scènes inédites! Bon, je sais, je suis débile, et puis j'y ai pas regardé de trop près. Alors si vous savez comment y accéder, pouvez-vous me le dire, svp? Ca serait vraiment très gentil! 

Cora: je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, et j'espère que le prochain te plaira autant! Bisous. 

Elava: merci pour ta review! Ben il y a quand même des trucs qu'on savait pas, non? J'ai remarqué que t'aimais beaucoup les détails lol! Bisous 

Hedwige: c'est vrai que dans la famille "je-me-torture-pour-un-rien-mais-j'adore", je voudrais Harry! Mais n'est-il pas tout à fait adorable comme ça? Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt! 

Chari: ta review me fait très plaisir car justement j'avais peur que après avoir lu 'obsession', vous n'ayez plus trop envie de lire 'blocage'. Et je suis tout à fait de ton avis pour les remarques qu'on se fait en lisant le POV de Harry. Merci encore! 

Sia: merci à toi! Je suis contente que Obsession ait eu autant de succès en français et que Blocage vous plaise aussi! 

Enishi: bon je me répète mais MERCI!! Merci pour vos encouragements car je ne traduirais sûrement pas autant si vous n'étiez pas là! 

Headmaze: merci, ça me touche beaucoup, même si tout le mérite en revient à Blanche Malfoy qui est vraiment extraordinaire. Merci parce que cette fic me tient beaucoup à coeur. 

Ankou the death: oui, c'est 'obsession' du POV de Harry. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Merci pour ton enthousiasme! 

Ange Rogue: toujours présente, ça me fait plaisir! T'avais l'air emballée dans ta review, c'est sympa! Moi j'ai adoré la discussion avec Ron ("je ne suis pas ...je ne suis pas" ... "GAY?" "CHUT!" lol) 

Top cerise: merci merci! C'est vrai que c'est bien d'avoir les deux points de vue, on comprend mieux! 

Nicolina: merci pour ta review! Et continue à faire tes fics, elles sont très bien!! 

CONFUSION

Pendant le reste de la semaine, je me sentis dans un état constant de béatitude. Il était tellement génial. Pour toute l'école, nous étions simplement de bons amis. Mais je révélai la vérité à Hermione et Ron à propos de nous, même si je ne savais pas comment classer notre relation. 

Les baisers que nous échangions étaient extraordinaires. J'adorais la façon dont il savourait ma bouche de sa langue. Ses lèvres avaient le goût d'une délicieuse immoralité et ses baisers étaient ma damnation mais aussi ma liberté, mon plaisir et ma souffrance. 

J'aimais également beaucoup les moments que nous passions dans sa chambre. Il m'embrassait comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Il m'embrassait avec tellement de délicatesse que parfois j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer. C'était tellement érotique d'aller doucement. On n'était pas pressé de faire l'amour, ce qui était pour moi le meilleur point. 

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Je n'étais juste pas prêt et ...Flûte. Je n'étais même pas prêt à le laisser me toucher. Ca serait injuste pour lui que nous couchions ensemble et qu'ensuite je détruise tout en recommençant à me conduire comme un pauvre type. Cependant, je le laissais me caresser le visage et les lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Mon corps s'affolait quand il le faisait, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il me mordillait les oreilles et embrassait un endroit situé juste en dessous, ce qui me faisait trembler de désir. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et mon esprit dérivait. Je lui avais même dit ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. 

Ron me disait que j'étais amoureux. Je ne le croyais pas. Je n'aimais pas Malfoy. C'était juste un ami très spécial. Un ami que j'aimais embrasser. 

"Arrête de le nier, Harry" me dit Hermione. "Ca devient ennuyeux à la fin" 

"Mione a raison, Harry" 

Je les regardai, énervé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un complot?" 

"Non, Harry. On est tes amis et on t'aime, mais tu dois arrêter de dire que toi et lui vous êtes juste des amis, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas!" s'exclama Hermione. "Je vous ai vus vous embrasser et c'était pas un baiser amical!" 

"Cette règle que tu as inventée est le truc le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendu" ajouta Ron. 

"Je sais" 

"Alors pourquoi n'admets-tu pas ce que tu ressens, Harry?" 

"Parce que ..." 

Parce que je n'étais pas prêt. Parce que j'étais un pauvre type. Et surtout, parce que j'avais peur. 

**** 

"Voilà!" 

Hermione posa un gros livre sur la table de la bibliothèque et me regarda, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?". Je pris le livre et le feuilletai, puis rougit en voyant une image d'un mec sur un autre [je vois tout à fait sa tête! lol]. Je refermai immédiatement le bouquin et la regardai, choqué. "Où as-tu pris ça?" 

"C'est à un ami moldu. Ca dit tout sur le sexe. Il y a beaucoup de conseils. Je pense que c'est très instructif. Comme tu es vierge, tu devrais le lire, maintenant que tu sors avec Malfoy. Tu as besoin de savoir un peu ce que tu fais avec lui, Harry" 

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Je ne savais pas par où commencer les questions. 

"QUOI? Comment? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu penses que je suis vierge?". C'était un début. 

Je n'avais jamais parlé de ce sujet délicat à personne. Même Ron ne le savait pas. C'était tellement humiliant d'être puceau à dix-sept ans! 

"C'est tellement évident, Harry. T'as l'air un peu naïf" [lol] 

"C'est pas vrai!" protestai-je. "J'ai de l'expérience en la matière. Je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles. Je ne suis pas si naïf que ça! Je connais des trucs sur le sexe. Et j'en ai discuté avec les autres mecs, aussi. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une parfaite connaissance sur le sujet" 

"Oh allez, Harry. Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive. J'essaie seulement de t'aider. Je parie que tu ne sais rien sur les relations sexuelles entre mecs" 

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en aurai une?" 

Elle roula les yeux. "Réveille-toi, Harry! Avec les baisers que vous échangez, toi et Draco, vous allez vous retrouver dans le même lit en un rien de temps!" 

Est-ce que c'était la vérité? J'avais envie de coucher avec lui. Mais c'était seulement des pensées et des fantasmes innocents. Je n'avais aucune intention de faire avancer ma relation avec Malfoy. En fait, on ne sortait même pas ensemble! C'était juste ...une petite aventure. 

Ouais, c'est ça. Ron et Hermione avaient raison. Je vivais dans le Pays du Blocage. 

**** 

"Draco Malfoy est un très bon coup" affirma une Serdaigle à Hermione et moi. 

En fait, elle parlait surtout à Hermione. Moi, j'écoutais juste. J'avais eu l'idée stupide de me renseigner sur les _références_ de Malfoy et Hermione avait accepté de le faire pour moi. Ce que nous découvrions était effrayant. Draco Malfoy était le tombeur de Poudlard. Il était sorti avec tout le monde, cette saloperie. Il avait aussi une sacrée réputation de bourreau des coeurs. Si j'avais bien compris, j'étais la prochaine victime. J'étais seulement un défi pour lui. Dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait de moi, il me larguerait. 

Le salaud! 

"Et il est super au lit! Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette école qui ne dise pas la même chose. Il est tellement sexy" continuait la fille. "Tu l'as déjà vu nu? Bien sûr que tu l'as vu. C'est vrai, tu es sortie avec lui, non? Suis-je bête ...En tout cas, il a un corps de rêve. Ces entraînements de Quidditch sont vraiment profitables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire". Et alors la fille me regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle évaluait la marchandise. Quelle coureuse! 

Je pensais que Drac ...euh ...Malfoy avait meilleur goût. Je pensais qu'il était aussi snob dans le choix de ses conquêtes que pour tout le reste. 

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu nu. On est sortis ensemble peu de temps" dit Hermione. 

"Ma chère, tu ne sais pas ce que t'as raté" 

Hmm ...Est-ce que je raterais ça, moi aussi? 

**** 

Le cinquième jour, j'allai dans sa chambre pour travailler et j'y dormis. Je ne savais pas exactement comme c'était arrivé. Je me souvenais uniquement qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras et déposé sur son lit. Il m'avait enlevé mon uniforme et mes chaussures et après ça, trou noir. J'étais très fatigué, ce jour-là. J'avais eu un entraînement de Quidditch éprouvant et j'avais juste envie de dormir des jours entiers. 

Au lieu de la nuit tranquille que j'espérai, je fis un terrible cauchemar sur Hagrid. Je le voyais encore torturé par Voldemort, sa face de lézard tordue par un rire de dément. Je lui hurlais de laisser Hagrid tranquille, mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant de lui lancer le sort _Cruciatus_. Je souhaitais mourir avec lui, mais tout à coup quelqu'un m'étreignit et je me sentis réchauffé et aimé comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. J'enlaçai la taille de la personne et l'amenai plus près de moi. Son parfum m'enivra et me sortit de ma détresse. J'entendis une voix douce me dire de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai la personne qui était auprès de moi. "Malfoy?" 

"Oui". Il essuya mes larmes. 

Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et précipité caresser mon visage. Je fus soulagé et reconnaissant de le voir près de moi. Cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi il me dévisageait avec cette expression bizarre. Je savais simplement que je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps pour le restant de la nuit. Je le fis s'allonger près de moi et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. C'était si bon que je soupirai de contentement. 

"Harry, je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de notre règle" dit-il. 

"On emmerde la règle. De toutes façons, elle était débile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as acceptée, d'abord" 

"J'ai accepté parce que..." 

"Tu me désirais. Je sais" 

Il me caressa le dos et je me pelotonnai contre lui. Ca ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Je faisais des câlins avec Draco Malfoy et j'en adorais chaque instant. Mais il fallut qu'il gâche ce moment en me demandant de quoi j'avais rêvé. Je ne voulais pas en parler, donc je marmonnai simplement le nom de Hagrid, pensant que ça suffirait. Mais il insista. 

"Il est mort en me sauvant la vie, tu le savais ?" murmurai-je. 

"Non. Raconte-moi" 

Je secouai la tête et l'enfouis au creux de son épaule. Je ne voulais pas en parler. C'était un sujet très délicat et je n'étais pas prêt à en discuter. En fait, je n'étais pas prêt à parler de beaucoup de choses au sujet de ma vie. Malfoy en faisait partie. Je savais qu'il essayait simplement de m'aider mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui et je le lui dis. 

"C'est trop tard pour ça, Potter. Ce sont tes pleurs qui m'ont réveillé ! En plus, je pense que tu as besoin de pleurer. Je te promets que je ne moquerai pas de toi demain. Tu as ma parole" 

"Ta parole ?" raillai-je. "Je ne pense pas que ta parole ait une quelconque valeur, Malfoy" 

"Alors ça, c'est pas vrai ! Ma parole a beaucoup de valeur, Potter ! J'ai de l'honneur, tu connais ?" 

Je me rendis compte que je l'avais vexé et je me maudis pour être à ce point affreux avec lui. Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de lui faire du mal comme ça. C'était probablement parce que j'avais un côté sombre. Tout le monde me disait sans cesse que je n'étais plus le même Harry Potter, qu'il y avait cette ombre dans mes yeux qui ne partait pas. 

Il se leva pour partir, et je l'arrêtai. Il me dit qu'il allait dormir ailleurs. Tu parles! Il resterait dans mes bras, oui! Alors je fis une chose absolument incroyable. Je le suppliai de rester. Il revint alors vers le lit à mon grand plaisir et je l'enlaçai en soupirant de bonheur. 

Une pensée stupide me traversa l'esprit avec la force d'une révélation : "_Le petit con et moi, on est destinés_". 

"Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont Hagrid est mort pour moi. Je ne lui avais pas demandé mais il l'a fait quand même. C'était entièrement la faute de Voldemort. Tout ce qui est arrivé de mal dans ma vie est la faute de Voldemort. Je le détestais tellement. Je le haïssais encore plus que je ne te haïssais" avouai-je. 

Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur le visage de Draco et je réalisai que c'était des larmes. Il pleurait. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Jamais je ne pourrais l'associer à des larmes. C'était le genre de personne forte qui ne craquait jamais. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je lui demandai s'il était vraiment en train de pleurer. Je me traitai de stupide. Evidemment qu'il pleurait! La question, c'était pourquoi. 

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?" 

"Je ne pleure pas !" dit-il, sur la défensive, comme s'il était en colère contre moi. 

"Ok" me moquai-je. "Et les larmes qui tombent de tes yeux sont simplement...quoi ?" 

"Laisse-moi tranquille" marmonna-t-il aigrement en me tournant le dos. Le con. Il était gonflé! 

"Je...Je ne te comprends pas" 

Et c'était la pure vérité. Il était tellement mystérieux pour moi. Quand je croyais l'avoir percé à jour, il était là, à remettre la pagaille dans ma tête. 

"Ca prouve seulement que tu es stupide et aveugle" 

QUOI? Comment osait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? D'accord, j'avais des lunettes mais je n'étais pas aveugle. 

"Je faisais simplement ce que tu me demandais ! Je te racontais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ! Et tu viens juste de me prouver que t'étais un fils de pute insensible qui ne s'occupe que de lui-même !" 

Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il m'énervait. 

"Ecoute, Malfoy, apparemment, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blessé. J'ai raison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" 

Je lui avais seulement dit que j'avais détesté Voldemort encore plus que je l'avais détesté. Je me renfrognai. Nom de Dieu! Ca devait être ça! Il croyait que je le détestais toujours et après tous ces baisers, pas étonnant qu'il soit si bouleversé. 

"HA !" M'écriai-je. "C'était parce que j'ai dit que je te détestais, c'est ça ?" 

Il ne dit rien. 

"Hum...Vu ton manque de réaction, je suppose que j'ai raison. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de si je te déteste ou pas ?" 

Parce que jusque là, je croyais que Malfoy n'avait jamais été atteint par quoi que ce soit. Je pensais qu'il était un être inaccessible, une personne qui ne connaissait ni la douleur, ni la souffrance. Une personne sans sentiments. J'étais idiot de penser ça. Bien sûr qu'il avait des sentiments! Le problème, c'était que la plupart du temps, il était très froid et mesuré. C'était dur pour moi de réaliser qu'il se souciait vraiment de l'opinion que j'avais de lui. Je n'avais jamais pensé ...Mon gars, t'as tout faux. 

"C'est toujours vrai ?" souffla-t-il. 

"Que je te déteste ?" demandai-je. 

"Oui" 

"Non" 

Et j'étais sérieux. Je ne le détestais pas. Comment aurais-je pu? Mais je ne pus fermer ma grande gueule et je gâchai tout encore une fois. 

"Je veux dire, je t'ai haï, mais maintenant...Tu n'es pas la personne que je croyais. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que la guerre t'a changé, comme elle a changé presque tout le monde. Comme elle m'a changé, moi. Moi aussi, je ne suis plus le même. Peut-être que je suis plus comme toi. Je veux dire, je suis comme ton 'moi' d'avant" 

"Non, tu n'es pas comme ça !". Il se retourna pour me faire face. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être comme moi. Tout le monde pense que tu es sombre, Harry, mais je ne vois pas de noirceur en toi. Tu le penses peut-être, mais tu as tort ! Je connais ça, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. Tous ceux que je connaissais étaient des gens noirs, et tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es déprimé, triste et t'en as marre de ta vie et de ton destin, mais tu n'es pas noir. Tu n'es pas mauvais" 

Alors qu'il me sermonnait, je fus choqué. Selon lui, je n'étais pas sombre. J'étais seulement bouleversé, triste et déprimé. Je n'étais pas mauvais. Là encore, je n'avais jamais dit que je l'étais! Sombre, oui. Mauvais, non! Certainement pas! Et comment pouvait-il me dire tout ça? 

"Comment peux-tu me dire tout ça ?" 

"Ouh ouh, Potter ! C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Je connais tout des ténèbres ! J'ai grandi dedans !" dit-il, moqueur. 

Je détestais quand il prenait cet air sarcastique. 

"Ok. Pas la peine d'être sarcastique !" 

"Dormons, d'accord ?". Il se rallongea et comme je ne le rejoignais pas, il me regarda, perplexe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?" 

"Comment peux-tu en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même ?" 

J'avais vraiment envie de savoir la réponse à cette question, mais quelque part je savais qu'il n'allait pas répondre convenablement. 

"Chai pas" dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Peut-être que je suis un bon observateur" 

Bon observateur mon cul! Je me rappelais qu'il me suivait partout pendant nos deux premières années. Et probablement la troisième, aussi. Il _me _connaissait parce qu'il n'avait fait que m'observer nuit et jour par le passé! Et s'il était obsédé par moi? Et si ce truc qu'il avait pour moi n'était juste qu'une passade? La conversation avec la Serdaigle me revint en mémoire, me déboussolant quant à ses réelles intentions à mon égard. 

"Potter ..." m'appela-t-il. 

Et tout à coup, je me souvins de quelque chose. Il m'avait beaucoup appelé Harry. Et il n'y avait pas que ça: je pensais l'avoir entendu m'appeler 'mon amour', aussi. Mais c'était pas possible, hein? Il ne m'aimait pas. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, il était juste obsédé. 

"Je viens de remarquer un truc. Tu m'as beaucoup appelé Harry !" 

"Et alors ?". Il paraissait sur la défensive. 

"C'est marrant. Et je crois que tu m'as dit 'réveille-toi, mon amour' tout à l'heure. C'est vrai ?" 

"Je croyais que tu dormais !" protesta-t-il. 

"Eh bien, je dormais. En quelque sorte. Alors, est-ce que tu l'as dit ?". Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. 

"Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je l'avais dit ?" 

"Oui ou non ?" 

"Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?" 

Il était vraiment en train de m'énerver. 

"Je n'en ai rien à faire !" 

"Tant mieux. Parce que je ne l'ai pas dit. Tu étais en train de rêver, j'te rappelle, Potter" 

C'était une possibilité. Peut-être que je l'avais imaginé. Pourtant, j'aurais souhaité qu'il l'ait dit. Non, c'est faux! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Mon coeur se serra et je me sentis triste. Je voulais qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit juste obsédé par moi. Si c'était seulement une obsession, je lui casse la gueule! [dans la famille "j'suis-chiant-quand-je-m'y-mets", je voudrais ...] 

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si je l'avais dit ?" murmura-t-il. 

"Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence" dis-je, même si je ne le pensais pas. 

"Je vais retourner sur le canapé" 

Je le regardai, confus. "Pourquoi ?" 

"Oh, allez ! Devine, par Merlin !" 

Il se leva et je le tirai en arrière, le faisant tomber sur moi. Je ne sus pas qui frissonna le plus, de lui ou de moi. 

"Tu es froid. Mets-toi sous les couvertures et dormons, d'accord ?" dis-je. 

"Potter..." 

Merde! Il était tellement à croquer que j'avais envie de le posséder. 

"As-tu déjà fait l'amour, ailleurs que dans les rêves ?" 

Non mais regardez-moi ça! Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser au sexe quand il était dans le coin. J'étais vraiment un hypocrite. Un peu plus tôt, j'avais écouté une fille raconter à quel point c'était merveilleux de coucher avec lui, et maintenant, regardez-moi! Je me comportais comme une écolière ...Comme un satané puceau... 

Cependant, c'était marrant de le voir s'empourprer de colère. 

"Non!" se récria-t-il. 

"Alors rentre là-dessous!" 

Je rigolai presque quand il laissa un grand espace entre nous. Je le regardai attentivement, attentif au moindre de ses détails. Ses yeux bleus profonds, son nez délicat, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient réclamer les baisers. Il était si beau. J'avais envie de tendre le bras et de le toucher. Je voulais découvrir si son corps était aussi divin que la Serdaigle l'avait dit. 

"Potter?" demanda-t-il, ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. "Est-ce que c'était vrai ? La règle que t'as inventée...Tu penses qu'elle est stupide ?" 

Je déglutis, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de me remettre de me fantasme de le posséder. 

"Oui" répondis-je d'une voix si basse que je me demandai s'il l'avait entendu. 

"Bon d'accord. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te toucher ?" 

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Oh oui, j'avais tellement envie qu'il me touche. 

"Est-ce que tu le veux ?" demandai-je. 

"Réponds-moi, Potter !" 

"Je pense que oui". Bien sûr que je le pensais! "Mais pas trop" 

QUOI? Je devrais apprendre à la fermer! C'était pas mon genre d'être un trouillard mais à présent je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de l'inconnu. J'avais tellement peur de l'amour. Je remarquai sa tristesse et je voulais lui demander de me pardonner mais je n'en fis rien. En plus, il avait été dur avec moi ... 

"Bon Dieu, Potter, pourquoi ne me jettes-tu pas tout simplement le sortilège de mort ? Tu te comportes comme si tu étais un bon sang de puceau ! Je parie que même Granger est plus généreuse avec Weasley que tu ne l'es avec moi ! Tout ce que tu me laisses faire, c'est t'embrasser. Va au diable !" 

Je rougis, trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit. Nous n'étions pas Hermione et Ron. Ils sortaient ensemble. Et _j'étais_ vierge. Avec Voldemort qui essayait tout le temps de me tuer, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à des choses normales comme le sexe. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'avoir une aventure digne de ce nom! 

"MERDE ! Mais tu es vierge !" s'exclama-t-il, ébahi. 

Comment il le savait? J'étais si transparent que ça? Bordel de merde! 

"N'en fais pas tout un plat, d'accord ?" 

J'avais tellement honte. Il allait probablement se moquer de moi à présent, et dire à tout le monde que j'étais vierge. Il se foutrait de moi pendant le restant de mes jours. Harry Potter était un bon sang de puceau et c'était la blague de l'année. 

"Non...Je-je...Ca v-va, vraiment. Pas de problème" bredouilla-t-il à ma profonde surprise. 

"Sûr ?" 

"Oui" 

J'arrivai pas à le croire, quelque part. C'était pas dans les habitudes de Malfoy d'être si ...gentil! 

"Merci". Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. 

"Pour quoi ?" 

"Pour ta compréhension" 

Et pour être si merveilleux avec moi. 

"Pas de problème" 

Je le regardai avec tendresse. Et soudain, je sus ce que je devais faire. J'avais envie de lui. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de le toucher et de sentir chaque pouce de son corps contre moi. J'avais soif de tout ça. Plus de blocage. Il savait que j'étais vierge et ça ne lui faisait rien. Il n'allait pas s'en aller, ni se moquer de moi. Il comprenait. Il comprenait mes peurs, et pourquoi je ressemblais tellement à un débutant quand on en venait au sexe. Ca ne le dérangeait pas! Ou peut-être que c'était juste un jeu pour lui. Pour me choper en flagrant délit. Mais si je ne tentais pas, je ne le saurais jamais. En plus, j'étais pas une fille, par Merlin! C'était les filles qui se posaient ce genre de questions, non? Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de dire: "Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te toucher?" 

Il resta étrangement silencieux pendant un moment et je me demandai à quoi il pensait. J'étais tellement nerveux et son silence me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je réitérai ma question, car j'avais cru qu'il avait envie de moi. Peut-être que j'avais tort mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. Il avait vraiment envie de moi. 

"J'en ai envie" dit-il enfin. "Tu peux me toucher. En fait, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander" 

Je souris timidement : "Je sais. Je te l'ai juste demandé parce qu'il faut que tu m'apprennes" 

Après tout, j'étais un débutant. 

Il gâcha le moment en m'ordonnant de l'embrasser. Pour l'embêter, je dis 'non'. Qui croyait-il être pour me donner des ordres? J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas être son jouet. Il fut très énervé contre moi, alors je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. C'était tellement facile de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. 

Je l'embrassai encore et touchai sa poitrine à titre d'essai. J'étais impatient de le sentir mieux donc j'essayai de lui enlever son t-shirt, mais il ôta le mien en premier. Ca ne me dérangea pas. Je ne lui aurais rien refusé à cet instant. Il avait la peau si douce. Alors que nos torse nus se touchèrent, nous frissonnâmes. C'était vraiment une sensation géniale. Il me supplia de l'embrasser et je le fis, mais pas sur la bouche. Mes lèvres touchèrent son menton, son cou et l'espace entre ses tétons. Je me souvins de quelques trucs que j'avais lu dans ce bouquin sur le sexe et je me dis que je devais essayer pour voir s'il aimait. Je fis le tour d'un de ses tétons avec ma langue et déposai de petits bisous autour de l'autre. 

"Putain, Potter. T'es vraiment un menteur ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu veux me le faire croire !". Il semblait si choqué que j'en ris presque. 

"Personne n'est totalement innocent à dix-sept ans, Malfoy » raillai-je. "Mais, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais fait ça à un mec avant". Et ni à une fille d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. "Et je suis bien vierge. J'ai un peu d'expérience avec les filles, mais je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je te fais. J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet...". Oups. 

Il sourit, ressemblant exactement au Malfoy odieux de jadis. Il me posa des questions sur ma lecture et j'essayai de lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre. Il comprit tout de travers, comme je m'y attendais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me fatiguais à lui expliquer. C'était pas un livre cochon et non, il n'y avait pas d'images. Pas vraiment. Juste quelques unes et rien de porno. Bon, peut-être une ou deux. Il n'avait pas à savoir ça non plus. Elles ne bougeaient pas comme celles des sorciers et il sembla déçu en entendant ça. C'était vraiment un cas désespéré. 

Il m'empoigna avant que je puisse plus y réfléchir et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Je glissai ma main le long de son ventre et caressai sa virilité. Ce fut un peu étrange au début, mais dans le bon sens. C'était juste que je n'avais jamais touché un autre ...vous voyez ..., à part le mien. Alors que je le caressais de haut en bas et que je le sentais se durcir dans ma main, cette sensation devint vite extraordinaire. Il était extraordinaire. C'était si bon de le toucher. 

"Est-ce que je le fais bien ?" demandai-je, incertain. 

Il hocha simplement la tête, les yeux brillants, comme les miens. Je l'embrassai et caressai le bout de son sexe avec le bout de mon doigt. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et je mordis son cou ainsi exposé jusqu'à y laisser un petit suçon. Je voulais lui apposer ma marque. Je léchai l'endroit, me disant que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer. Pourtant il semblait aimer ça. 

J'accélérai les caresses et l'embrassai. Son visage reflétait un pur plaisir. Il était si beau. Il agrippa mes épaules et gémit de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en criant mon nom. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux, paraissant très satisfait. 

Je ne pensais pas m'être déjà senti aussi bien. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant un long moment. Les mots étaient superflus après une expérience si magnifique. Je croyais vraiment que j'étais né pour lui donner du plaisir. Ce n'était pas très rationnel de ma part mais qui pourrait penser rationnellement dans un moment pareil? Je me souris à moi-même. 

"Harry?" m'appela-t-il. 

"Oui ?" 

"C'est moi qui vais te toucher maintenant" 

Je hochai la tête, comme si c'était la prochaine étape normale à franchir. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je fermai les yeux. Je sentis sa bouche parcourir mon corps avec un appétit qui me surprit. C'était comme s'il avait envie de me manger tout cru. Et le truc ahurissant c'était que j'en avais envie. Il me mordilla l'oreille et souffla dessus. Oh - mon - Dieu. Je frissonnai violemment et je me sentis prêt à exploser. Sa main empoigna mon sexe et après quelques mouvements joueurs, il le caressa. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer. J'eus envie de hurler mais je me retins. Il éveillait en moi des émotions si puissantes que je ne savais pas comment les maîtriser. Et je jouis, sans bruit, parce que je m'étais habitué à être silencieux. 

Pourtant, quand je regardai Malfoy, il semblait si ...déçu. Un poids s'abattit sur mon coeur. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je. 

"Rien" dit-il, sans me regarder. 

A cet instant, j'aurais voulu mourir. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de moi et maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Et il lui suffisait d'une petite branlette pour se lasser de moi. Qu'il aille au diable! Je gueulai, l'accusant de n'être plus intéressé par moi. 

A ma grande surprise, il m'embrassa et sourit. "Je ne me suis pas désintéressé de toi, Harry Potter. En plus, ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui n'était que le début. J'ai des projets pour toi. Et je ne pense pas qu'un jour je me lasserai de toi. Pas après ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as posé les mains sur moi" 

"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si contrarié ?" 

"Parce que..." 

Il sembla réfléchir, comme s'il avait peur de me dire quelque chose. 

Attendez. Venait-il de me dire qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de moi? Je lui posai la question et il rougit de la tête aux pieds. Malfoy rougissait! Je tentai de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il changea rapidement de sujet. Le con! Il me dit d'un coup qu'il était très déçu parce que je n'avais fait aucun bruit pendant qu'il me caressait. Pour lui, ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas apprécié. 

Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. 

Il semblait si incertain que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'est vrai, c'était le grand Draco Malfoy, le mec avec qui neuf élèves sur dix voulaient baiser. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il eût des doutes sur sa performance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en préoccuperait! 

"C'est pas drôle !" protesta-t-il, très énervé. 

Non, c'était pas drôle. C'était hilarant! Je m'arrêtai seulement de rire quand il me jeta hors du lit. 

"Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ?" demandai-je, en colère 

"Tu te fous de ma gueule !" 

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher". Je riais toujours. "Je veux dire, tu es le fameux Draco Malfoy ! Tout le monde m'a dit que t'étais super au lit, et tu es là, ayant peur que ta performance ne m'ait pas plu !" 

Il me regarda comme s'il voulait me donner un coup de poing, puis il se mit à sourire d'une façon que je n'aimais pas. 

"Donc, tu t'es renseigné sur moi" railla-t-il. 

Tout à coup, ça ne me sembla plus drôle du tout. "On peut changer de sujet ?" 

Je me traitai de stupide pour être incapable de fermer ma grande gueule. 

"Non ! Je veux savoir. Tu t'es renseigné sur moi. AH ! Qui est embarrassé maintenant ?". Il rit. 

Je me relevai lentement, les yeux tremblotants. Je pris l'oreiller et le frappai avec. Il eut l'air si outragé que je souris. Il me rendit mon sourire et il s'ensuivit une bataille de polochons qui se termina par un craquement. 

"Tu étais super" murmurai-je. 

Ses yeux vacillèrent. "Alors pourquoi n'as-tu..." 

"J'y suis habitué. A essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, je veux dire. Il y a cinq personnes qui dorment avec moi. J'ai appris à être silencieux pendant que...tu sais" 

"Pendant que quoi ? Pendant que tu te masturbes ?" 

Cet horrible mot commençant par M. Je détestais ce mot. Il sonnait si sale, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Donc je rougis. 

"Tu peux faire du bruit avec moi" dit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une invitation. 

"Je m'en souviendrai" 

"Pourquoi tu t'es renseigné sur moi, Potter ?" 

Oh non. Pas encore ça. 

"Je te l'ai déjà dit" 

"Non, c'est pas vrai" 

"Eh bien, il te suffit de savoir que j'ai été très discret. En plus, Hermione faisait presque toute la conversation" 

C'était vrai, c'était la seule à avoir parlé 

Tout à coup, je me sentis très fatigué et prêt à m'endormir. 

"Harry ?" 

"Hmm..." 

"Tu ne m'ignoreras pas demain, hein ?" demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui. 

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il avait si peu confiance en moi. Je l'avais imaginé tellement différent. Mais j'aimais bien ce Draco Malfoy. 

"Non" répondis-je. 

Bien sûr que je ne l'ignorerais pas. Je ne le pourrais pas de toutes façons. Je lui appartenais. 

"Bon. Parce que si tu m'ignores, je te casse la gueule" me prévint-il et il sourit. 

Ca lui ressemblait déjà mieux. 

"Bien sûr" 

"Et je te foutrai la honte. Je suis sérieux !" 

C'était totalement lui, à présent. Mais je le connaissais mieux qu'il ne le pensait. 

"Non, tu ne l'es pas. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de toi, c'est que tu n'es pas si fort que ça" 

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'eus une forte envie de rire. 

"Je suis fort ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point !" 

"Si tu veux" 

Je refermai les yeux, prêt à dormir. 

"Tu t'inquiètes trop, Malfoy" me sentis-je obligé de dire. 

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à trop s'inquiéter. J'étais comme ça moi aussi. 

« C'est si dur pour toi de m'appeler Draco ? » 

Il marquait un point. Pourquoi ça m'était si dur de l'appeler Draco? C'était son nom, après tout. Je pense que j'étais simplement habitué à l'appeler Malfoy. Malfoy faisait plus cérémonieux. Ca mettait de la distance entre nous. Quelque part, j'avais besoin de cette distance, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était irrationnel mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. 

"Je crois ...que je ne suis pas prêt à t'appeler comme ça" 

Il soupira et je me demandai pourquoi. Ca ressemblait pas à Malfoy d'être sentimental. Ca ne lui faisait probablement aucune différence que je l'appelle Draco ou Malfoy. C'était pas son genre. Pourtant ...Je sentais qu'il attendait quelque chose. 

"Mais je te promets que j'essayerai" dis-je pour clore le sujet. 

Ca sembla lui suffire et nous endormîmes paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

Voili voilou! A dimanche, et j'attends vos impressions! 


	3. Passion

Coucou ! Je suis très énervée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir recopié ce chapitre sur mon ordi et j'avais jeté mon brouillon, et qu'est-ce que je vois quand j'ai voulu updater ? JE N'AVAIS PAS RECOPIE LE CHAPITRE ! ! ! ! ! AHHHHHH ! ! Donc je me suis détestée et j'ai été obligée de le retraduire en quatrième vitesse pour respecter mon délai ! Bref, sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions ! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai oublié le disclaimer, donc pour faire court, rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, à part cette fic qui est à Blanche Malfoy.  
  
Je voudrais dire un grand MERCI à Caro pour ses conseils pour le DVD !  
  
Cora : désolée pour le petit retard et j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Chari : j'adore ta phrase « je deviens folle ! mon genre de mec c'est en général grand brun aux yeux foncés et là je deviens dingue d'un grand blond gay ! » lol. Moi aussi, c'est mon genre de mec, avec les yeux clairs par contre (enfin, les yeux foncés, ça me dérange pas !). Mais il est adorable, ce petit Dracounet !  
  
Saael' : j'adore « Harrynounet » et surtout « Draki-choucou » ! Il faudra que je la ressorte celle-là ! Draki-chouchou ! J'A-DO-RE ! lol Et merci pour ta review enthousiaste !  
  
Elava : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il y aura assez de détails dans cette partie lol. Je t'ai fait une petite dédicace à un moment !  
  
Sia : merci merci. Là j'avoue qu'il m'a fallu du courage quand j'ai vu que je devais tout retraduire ce chapitre. J'étais prête à jeter l'éponge, mais j'ai pensé à vous et je me suis dit 'non, Jess, tu vas le faire !'. Et je l'ai fait !  
  
Hedwige : mais non, tu ne radotes pas ! Elles me font super plaisir tes reviews ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans ce chapitre !  
  
Ange Rogue : merci pour toutes tes reviews et oui, Harry est mignon, oui, il est compliqué, et oui, il ne devrait pas se poser autant de questions dans les bras de Draco !  
  
Elfina : merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche que tu lises ma traduction après avoir lu l'original. Et puis un grand MERCI pour tes astuces pour le DVD de Harry Potter !  
  
Nicolina : merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous bisous !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
PASSION  
  
Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Comment m'étais-je empêtré dans cette obsession ? Et qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Une obsession ? Ah ! Seulement dans tes rêves, mon cher Harry. Seulement dans tes rêves...Ce que je ressentais pour ce petit con n'était pas qu'une banale obsession. C'était tellement plus que ça. Au fond de moi, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. C'était trop effrayant.  
  
Je ne voulait pas avoir besoin de lui comme ça. Je ne voulais avoir besoin de personne, d'ailleurs. Mais...deux jours plus tard, je sus que je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt à crier mes sentiments pour lui sur tous les toits, mais je reconnus devant Ron et Herm que nous étions...plus que de simples bons amis. Ils le savaient déjà, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle pour eux, mais je savais combien c'était important pour Malfoy que je le présente comme mon...euh...partenaire. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir déjà l'appeler mon 'petit ami'.  
  
La seule chose ennuyeuse était son insistance pour que je l'appelle Draco. Dieu, c'était tellement énervant. C'est vrai, c'était juste un satané nom ! Pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant ? Ce fut la nuit de Noël que je découvris pourquoi.  
  
****  
  
La nuit de Noël, il prit la parole brusquement, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était tout à fait Malfoy. Imprévisible jusqu'au bout.  
  
« Appelle-moi Draco. Juste une fois » dit-il.  
  
C'était moi ou sa voix semblait suppliante ? Non, j'avais probablement tort. Draco n'était pas ce genre de mec.  
  
Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'appeler par son prénom. C'était une idiotie d'ordre psychologique. Peut-être que je devrais faire une thérapie [ben il y va avec sa chouette, comme ça il aura un tarif groupé !]. Je savais qu'il attendait une réponse, donc je dis simplement « Je ne peux pas », comme si cela suffisait. Ca ne lui suffit pas, et ça l'énerva juste un peu plus.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile ? C'est juste un bon dieu de nom ! »  
  
Il se leva et, malgré le fait qu'il avait un air assassin, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer son stupéfiant corps nu. [qui bave ? lol]  
  
« Je te comprends pas, j'te jure ». Qui le pourrait ? Certainement pas moi. Il continua. « J'essaie autant que possible...mais je ne te comprends pas, Potter. Et je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais »  
  
Bienvenue au club, alors ! Moi non plus, je ne me comprenais pas. Mon c?ur était un mystère, même pour moi.  
  
« Je suis désolé » dis-je, sachant que ça ne suffisait toujours pas.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que nous avons ? »  
  
Bien sûr que si !  
  
« Où suis-je juste quelqu'un pour passer le temps en attendant que Cho Chang décide si elle veut de toi ou pas ? »  
  
QUOI ? ?  
  
« Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu l'attends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te réserves pour elle ! »  
  
Ok. Je crois que là, il y a vraiment un malentendu ! Je ne pensais plus à Cho depuis longtemps. Comment aurais-je pu, quand je l'avais, lui ?  
  
« Je parie que tu l'appelleras Cho et pas Chang quand tu la baiseras. Cho, chaud...c'est plutôt marrant ». Et il rigola.  
  
Il riait si fort que, au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. J'écarquillai les yeux, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Son visage s'empourprait et...Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Il déraillait.  
  
« Arrête ! » criai-je, comme si juste ça allait aider.  
  
Il eut un rire encore plus hystérique qu'avant et je paniquai.  
  
« Arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! »  
  
Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, à rire comme un forcené, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit ? Et j'étais une petite merde inutile, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me souvins d'une situation semblable, quand George avait dit une plaisanterie très drôle et que Ginny s'était mise à rire exactement comme Malfoy. Je me renfrognai quand je me souvins que Hermione l'avait giflée pour qu'elle revienne à la normale. Et ce fut ce que je fis à Malfoy, sans même sourciller. Ca marcha, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'en fut reconnaissant. En fait, il paraissait fou de rage.  
  
« Je suis désolé mais tu avais presque arrêté de respirer » essayai-je d'expliquer.  
  
Il se contenta de me regarder.  
  
« Dis quelque chose ! ». Je le secouai, mais il se dégagea.  
  
« Sors d'ici » dit-il froidement.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je t'ai dit de sor- »  
  
« Je sais ce que tu as dit ». Je me rapprochai de lui. « Mais ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi. C'est parce que je ne veux pas t'appeler par ton prénom ? C'est ça ? C'est une raison débile et tu le sais »  
  
« Va te faire foutre ! C'est mon nom, par Merlin ! Et c'est juste un foutu nom ! Tu ne te saloperas pas ta jolie petite bouche en le disant ! Tu m'as déjà embrassé. Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as même sucé, et il n'y a pas si longtemps en plus ! » s'écria-t-il.  
  
Oh oui, je m'en souvenais très bien. Mon visage s'enflamma. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Ca avait été une expérience merveilleuse, mais également drôle car j'avais été très maladroit. Mais malgré mon manque de savoir-faire en la matière, Draco avait semblé apprécier. En fait, je crois qu'il avait plus aimé le fait de m'apprendre comment faire que la fellation en elle-même. [dédicace à Elava !]  
  
« En plus » continua-t-il, « tu m'as giflé ! Personne n'a le droit de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur moi. Personne, tu m'entends ? Même mon père ne m'a jamais giflé ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé. Ton visage était rouge et tu étais à bout de souffle. J'ai vu Hermione faire ça une fois à Ginny quand elle était dans cet état et je croyais bien faire. Franchement, je n'étais pas...je...Merde ! Je pensais t'aider ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal, je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »  
  
Je ne pouvais même pas dire à quel point j'étais désolé. J'aurais dû penser à quelque chose d'autre pour le faire arrêter. La baffe était apparemment une mesure draconienne [bon, d'accord, jeu de mots à deux balles, alors 'radicale', si vous préférez !]. Ginny n'avait pas été aussi énervée...Je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle aimait bien être un peu bousculée [si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...du style elle aime bien les fessées, quoi. Un peu SM sur les bords !]. Mauvaise idée ! Ginny était une fille si douce...Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de trucs.  
  
« C'est bon » finit-il par dire. « Mais si jamais tu refais ça... ». Il laissa la phrase en suspens.  
  
« Je ne le referai pas ! Je le jure ! La prochaine fois, je pense que je te jetterai de l'eau à la figure. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ca pourrait marcher, non ? Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû y penser avant ! Je pense que ça aurait marché ». Ca ressemblait à une plaisanterie, mais quand j'y avais pensé, ça m'avait vraiment paru une bonne idée.  
  
« S'il te plaît...La ferme ! »  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigolais ? »  
  
Il haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'en avais envie »  
  
Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
« Tu étais nerveux » déclarai-je.  
  
« Et comment tu peux le dire ? »  
  
« Parce que je te connais »  
  
Assez bizarrement, je le connaissais réellement. Je l'avais observé de nombreuses fois jadis. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur lui depuis qu'on était devenus plus intimes.  
  
« Non, tu ne me connais pas ! » dit-il, indigné.  
  
« Et j'ai fait la même chose une fois parce que j'étais nerveux »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, puis je me rendis compte que nous étions tous les deux nus. La Serdaigle avait raison. Bon sang ! Rien qu'à penser à lui et elle ensembles, ça me donnait envie de gerber. J'étais jaloux. Et alors je me rendis compte d'autre chose.  
  
« Tu es jaloux de Cho, hein ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »  
  
Il sembla surpris par ma question. Très surpris, en fait.  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Je ne suis pas jaloux de cette maigrelette ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien d'ailleurs ? Elle est tellement moche ! »  
  
Quoi ? C'est totalement faux.  
  
« Elle n'est pas moche ! » protestai-je. « Elle est superbe et a de doux cheveux noirs qui sentent très bon et- »  
  
« Oh là ! Ne me dis pas ça ! Trop de renseignements ! »  
  
Je souris. « Tu es jaloux, Malfoy ! ». Et cette pensée me réchauffa le c?ur.  
  
« Oui, je suis jaloux ! Et tu peux penser ce que tu veux ! »  
  
Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cet aveu, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de Malfoy d'avouer une faiblesse.  
  
« Tu l'aimes bien ? ». Je décidai de le provoquer. Je savais très bien qu'il était jaloux d'elle, et pas de moi.  
  
« Et toi ? » me renvoya-t-il. Le con !  
  
« J'l'ai demandé en premier ! »  
  
Il se rassit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. « Tu es tellement bête, Potter. Ce n'est pas évident ce que je ressens ? »  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et je m'assis à côté de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'était pas aussi évident qu'il le prétendait. La seule certitude que j'avais, c'était qu'il avait envie de moi. S'il ressentait quelque chose d'autre pour moi, eh bien, c'était une toute autre histoire.  
  
« Non » répondis-je.  
  
« Je...je... » bredouilla-t-il. J'adorais quand il faisait ça.  
  
Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.  
  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu »  
  
Il marmonna à nouveau très vite quelque chose et sa voix était encore plus basse qu'avant. Encore une fois, je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Peut-être que j'étais sourd. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait parler plus fort !  
  
« Je n'ai pas compris, désolé. Tu peux répéter ? » demandai-je.  
  
Et alors il dit d'un ton brusque : « Oh, par Merlin ! ». Il se planta en face de moi et hurla : « JE T'AIME ! Voilà ce que j'ai dit ! JE - T'AIME ! C'est si dur à comprendre ? J'AIME TOUT EN TOI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU PENSER QUE J'AIME CETTE...CETTE...SERDAIGLE ! ELLE NE T'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A LA CHEVILLE ET JE NE SAIS FRANCHEMENT PAS POURQUOI TU L'AIMES TELLEMENT ! TU PEUX AVOIR TELLEMENT MIEUX QU'ELLE ! TU PEUX M'AVOIR, MOI ! COMBIEN DE PERSONNES PEUVENT EN DIRE AUTANT ? »  
  
Oh mon Dieu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ca, c'était un putain d'aveu. Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit haut et fort - très fort, en fait - qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait ! Il m'aimait ! Il m'ai...Ok, ça devient chiant. Juste une dernière fois. IL M'AIMAIT !  
  
« Voilà, t'es content ? » me demanda-t-il, bouleversé. « Tu me rends fou »  
  
Content ? Je ressentais tellement de choses différentes. J'étais heureux. Mais surtout, j'étais pétrifié de peur. Parce que je sus tout à coup ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce n'était pas une passade ou une obsession. C'était de l'amour. J'étais amoureux de lui [ben c'est pas trop tôt, mon gars !]. J'étais probablement amoureux de lui depuis longtemps. Mais ça ne m'était pas facile de le dire. J'avais peur de l'amour depuis la guerre. Aimer quelqu'un, c'était être vulnérable pour toujours. Il y avait des centaines de chansons là-dessus, non ? Aimer voulait dire souffrir.  
  
« Dis quelque chose, Potter ! »  
  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je l'embrassai en y mettant tout mon amour et toute ma souffrance, et je le fis basculer sur moi. Je sus à ce moment exact que je serais sien. Pour toujours. Ce n'était plus la peine de le cacher. Je lui appartenais, aussi gnan gnan que cela puisse paraître.  
  
Je le rendis fou avec mes coups de langue et mes morsures. Cette fois, c'était moi qui voulais le dévorer. Nos corps trouvèrent une parfaite synchronisation. Il embrassa mes points sensibles, ce qui me grisa. Je frissonnai, incapable de me contrôler. Puis je gémis. C'était la première fois que je m'entendais gémir et ça me fit vraiment un choc. Draco semblait adorer ça, car à chaque fois que je faisais un bruit, il embrassait mon corps encore plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. Je réclamais et suppliais pendant qu'il me léchait à un endroit qui me fit rougir rien qu'à y penser.  
  
Alors qu'il entrait en moi, il m'assura que ça ne ferait pas mal, mais ça me fit mal. C'était comme si quelque chose me déchirait en deux. Cependant, j'essayai de ne pas hurler car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'avait pas envie qu'il se retire. La douleur fut bientôt remplacée par une nouvelle sorte de plaisir que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Je renversai la tête en arrière et mon corps frémit. Je nageais dans le bonheur. Je lui mordis l'épaule et il gémit à voix haute, à mon grand plaisir. Je lui murmurai des propos incohérents à l'oreille, et il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-viens.  
  
Je renversai une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière et il embrassa ma pomme d'Adam. Je souris, mes mains agrippant ses bras jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de hurler comme une fille. A mon étonnement, il me demanda de ne pas refaire ça. Il ne voulait pas que je me fasse du mal comme ça. Je pensais lui répondre quelque chose, mais il me caressa rapidement tout en continuant de bouger en moi. Je perdis le sens de la réalité et je jouis.  
  
Pleinement satisfaits, nous nous enlaçâmes. Il était si beau et si paisible dans mes bras. Comme un ange. Mon ange.  
  
« Je t'aime » soufflai-je, me surprenant moi-même.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que j'avais dit.  
  
« Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? » murmura-t-il.  
  
Je souris et lui caressai tendrement le visage : « Rien d'important. Endors- toi »  
  
« Tu seras là demain ? » demandai-je, ensommeillé.  
  
« Oui. J'ai un cadeau pour toi »  
  
« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu m'avais déjà donné ton cadeau » me taquina-t- il.  
  
Je gloussai. Je gloussai vraiment. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi »  
  
Il sourit. « J'en ai un pour toi, moi aussi. Ca ne te fait rien si je te le donne demain ? Je suis trop fatigué pour me lever ». Il ferma les yeux.  
  
« Pas de problème »  
  
Il se pelotonna contre moi. « Promets-moi que tu seras là demain matin quand je me réveillerai »  
  
« Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'inquiète trop »  
  
Il haussa les épaules et je ris.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi » dis-je.  
  
« Ben, c'est normal, Harry. Je suis unique et exceptionnel »  
  
Et très modeste, aussi. Mais j'adorais ça chez lui.  
  
« Oui, tu l'es »  
  
Pour moi, il était unique.  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves, Harry »  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves, Draco »  
  
****  
  
Après cette nuit, je perdis carrément presque toutes mes inhibitions. Draco - c'était Draco à présent - devint une partie de moi que je ne pouvais laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je pensais à lui encore plus qu'avant, et je ne ratais pas une occasion d'être avec lui. Nous faisions l'amour partout. J'étais vraiment insatiable. Si le désir de l'autre devenait trop pressant, nous n'attendions même pas d'être dans sa chambre ; nous allions simplement dans la salle de classe la plus proche - et vide, bien entendu -, et je le laissai me faire tout ce qu'il voulait.  
  
Une fois, alors que je me rappelais qu'il n'avait jamais dansé la Macarena pour moi, je finis par lui avouer que le premier baiser que nous avions échangé avait été un moment d'inspiration de ma part. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser le jour où tout avait commencé que je l'avais fait.  
  
Il finit par danser la Macarena, à force d'insistance. Je lui montrai les mouvements, terriblement honteux de ma nudité et de ces pas ridicules. Mais ce fut pire quand il dansa pour moi. Je découvris que Draco Malfoy avait un côté rigolo. Il sembla d'abord gêné de danser devant moi mais à la fin, il était très à l'aise et nous rîmes beaucoup. Nous terminâmes en faisant tendrement l'amour pendant le reste de la nuit.  
  
Il m'écrivit même un poème. C'était tellement beau. Je savais qu'il était doué de ses mains - c'était vraiment un attrapeur merveilleux, sans parler de ses autres talents -, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait un tel don avec les mots.  
  
Je le surpris même en train de donner un cours de Potions à Neville, avec plus de patience que je n'aurais cru possible, vu sa nature. C'était génial de connaître le côté plus doux de sa personnalité. Je l'aimais tellement. Le seul problème était que je n'avais toujours pas le courage de lui avouer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je savais qu'il avait très envie d'entendre ces trois petits mots sortir de ma bouche, mais en plus de ma timidité, j'avais encore des doutes [ça faisait longtemps !]. Je ne doutais pas de mon amour pour lui, mais du sien. A côté de ça, je devenais trop attaché à lui, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Je m'étais promis après la guerre de ne pas faire ça et de n'aimer personne, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à Draco.  
  
En bref, les choses allaient on ne peut mieux. Mais alors, tout commença à s'écrouler.  
  
****  
  
La première étape de la dégringolade fut quand j'entendis un groupe de filles de sixième année parler de Draco. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais mon côté obscur s'arrêta pour entendre la conversation, sans la moindre gêne. Elles disaient à quel point Draco était différent.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est amoureux » dit la blonde.  
  
« Oh, non. Je ne crois pas. C'est vrai, la seule personne qui traîne toujours avec lui, c'est Harry Potter »  
  
« Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait la nuit » dit la plus petite. « Une Préfète m'a dit que chaque nuit elle entend des gémissements très suspects provenant de la chambre de Draco »  
  
« Peut-être qu'il sort avec Harry Potter » suggéra l'une d'entre elles.  
  
« QUOI ? » s'écria la brune. « Pas du tout ! Potter est bien le genre. Mais Draco ? Nan. C'est un vrai tombeur. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay. Je serais très déçue s'il l'était. C'est vrai, un homme qui embrasse comme ça ne peut pas être gay »  
  
« Tu l'as embrassé ? »  
  
« Oh oui » dit la fille, rêveuse.  
  
« Oh, t'as vraiment de la chance » murmura la blonde.  
  
Je me renfrognai, détestant le tour que prenait cette conversation.  
  
« Et on a couché ensembles »  
  
Un ch?ur de « Oh » s'ensuivit. Je croisai les bras, bouleversé.  
  
« Comment c'était ? »  
  
« Le paradis, chérie. Le paradis . »  
  
« Mais il semble vraiment amoureux. Et Harry est mignon » dit une quatrième fille. « Je trouve qu'ils sont mignons ensembles »  
  
« OH, s'il te plaîîît » dit la brune, en roulant des yeux.  
  
Cette fille me tapait sur le système. Je me fis un pense-bête mental pour me souvenir de prendre le nom de cette fille et de lui faire quelque chose de très désagréable. [lol]  
  
« Draco couche peut-être avec le pauvre Harry Potter, mais c'est probablement par charité [ça casse]. C'est vrai, Potter a tellement besoin d'aide, hein ? Peut-être que Draco a pitié de lui. C'est possible. Mais je doute qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Non, Draco n'est pas le genre de mec qui tombe amoureux ». Soudain, les yeux de la fille s'éclairèrent. « Ou peut- être qu'il s'amuse juste avec Potter. C'est vrai, ils étaient ennemis. Peut- être que coucher avec lui est le moyen que Draco a trouvé pour se venger de lui. Oh, j'adore cette idée ! »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est réellement amoureux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas' » insista la quatrième fille. C'était une chic fille. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchante, Penny. Harry Potter est sympa. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme de la merde »  
  
Dieu, je l'aurais embrassée. Mais la méchante Penny grogna.  
  
« Je ne vois pas Draco se caser. Il aime simplement s'amuser. Potter est un défi pour lui. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas que Draco perdrait son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu gracieux que Potter. Il est beau et riche. Pourquoi voudrait-il Potter quand il peut avoir qui il veut ? »  
  
C'était vraiment une très bonne question.  
  
****  
  
Je ne parlai pas à Draco de ce que j'avais entendu. Je savais à l'avance quelle serait sa réaction. Il me traiterait de stupide pour croire une parfaite inconnue ; puis il rirait et me taquinerait sur ma jalousie. Donc il n'y avait aucune raison de parler de ça.  
  
Mais cette conversation était gravée dans mon esprit, et ça n'arrangea pas du tout les choses quand le jour suivant, j'entendis une discussion similaire, cette fois entre quelques garçons de sixième année. Ils affirmaient que Draco était trop malin pour se faire attraper par l'amour. Ses relations ne duraient jamais. La personne qu'il fréquentait en ce moment ne ferait pas long feu.  
  
Et puis, pour parfaire ma journée, Rogue me parla de ma relation avec Draco. Rogue, entre tous ! J'eus ce connard graisseux en horreur quand il me sermonna sur Draco et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un jour, j'avais vraiment dit à Draco qu'au fond de moi, j'admirais Rogue. Pouah ! Je le détestais totalement, oui !  
  
« Je n'approuve pas votre relation avec M. Malfoy ! Il est constamment en train de rêvasser pendant mes cours et il ne prend plus son travail de Préfet au sérieux. Saviez-vous qu'il n'a assisté à aucune des réunions ? Il se relâche dans toutes les matières et ses notes ont baissé. Il pourrait perdre son poste de Préfet, et si cela arrive, ce sera de votre faute ! »  
  
Je ne dis rien. J'avais envie de hurler que c'était un sale menteur mais, pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quels étaient les devoirs de Draco en tant que Préfet. Je savais que Hermione - qui était Préfète - était tout le temps très occupée par ça, mais c'était Hermione. Elle avait tendance à tout prendre au sérieux.  
  
Quand Rogue me congédia, j'était plus abattu que jamais. Je maudis le jour où Malfoy avait croisé mon chemin. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé de ses responsabilités ? Pourquoi Rogue était-il aussi méchant ? Et pourquoi avais- je écouté ces personnes qui disaient que Draco était juste en train de s'amuser avec moi ?  
  
J'avais juste besoin de me calmer. Peut-être qu'après un moment de réflexion intense, je verrais les choses d'un autre point de vue.  
  
Mais Draco ne me laissa pas un instant de répit. Il me traîna dans une salle vide avant que j'aie pu réagir correctement et il me parla précipitamment de plein de choses à la fois. C'en était trop pour moi. Il avait entendu ma conversation avec Rogue et il essayait de me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute s'il risquait de perdre son badge. J'étais tellement fatigué. Je voulais simplement être seul.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une pause, tous les deux » dis-je.  
  
« Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute »  
  
« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je suis tout le temps avec toi ! Et Rogue a été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous »  
  
Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de l'opinion de Rogue. Ou peut-être que si. Parce que je savais que beaucoup de gens penseraient exactement comme lui. Beaucoup de gens condamneraient ma relation avec Draco, et ça me faisait peur.  
  
« Ecoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ce badge ». Il l'enleva et le balança par terre. Je sus rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était bouleversé. « Je n'en ai rien à faire de Rogue et de sa mentalité débile, ou s'il approuve notre relation ou pas. Je me préoccupe seulement de nous. Tu t'occupes tant que ça de son opinion ? »  
  
« Non. Mais je ne veux pas te faire du tort. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton badge à cause de moi »  
  
« Je te dis que ce n'est pas ta faute ! »  
  
« Si, ça l'est ! Et ne discute pas avec moi là-dessus ». Parce que je n'avais pas envie de discuter.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Que tu veux rompre ? »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la question. Non, je n'avais pas envie de rompre, mais peut-être que c'était la meilleure solution. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge lorsque je dis très sèchement : « Rompre ? On n'est même pas un couple ! »  
  
Le truc, c'était que je voulais le blesser. Beaucoup. Il ne le méritait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais entendu tellement de mauvaises choses sur lui. J'avais peur de n'être qu'un défi pour lui.  
  
« Pardon ? ». Il semblait si perdu.  
  
« On n'est pas un couple. Ce sont les couples qui rompent. On est des amis et- »  
  
« Des amis ? ». Il se rapprocha de moi, en colère. « Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, tu crois toujours que nous sommes juste des amis ? Je ne peux pas te croire ». Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Quand il faisait ça, j'étais sûr qu'il était très énervé contre moi. « Va te faire foutre, Potter. J'en peux plus. Tu veux une pause ? TRES BIEN ! J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! Une minute, tu veux de moi, et celle d'après, non. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! Je t'aime ». Sa voix se brisa et je sentis quelque chose se rompre en moi. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas ta faute. Pas vraiment. C'est ma faute si je suis si têtu. Je croyais que j'arriverais à te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Mais c'est clair que je ne le peux pas. Tu es toujours amoureux de Cho Chang. Tu veux un conseil ? Parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Vois si elle ressent la même chose. Sois heureux. Quoi qu'il arrive »  
  
Il semblait tellement blessé que j'eus envie de me claquer. Mais j'étais aussi en colère contre lui. Qu'est-ce que Cho avait à faire là-dedans ? Et comment osait-il supposer des trucs sur moi ? Il allait juste abandonner ? Juste comme ça ?  
  
Il essaya de sortir mais je l'en empêchai. Je le plaquai contre le mur et hurlai, en pointant mon index sur lui : « Ne fais pas des suppositions sur moi ! »  
  
« J'ai parfaitement le droit de supposer des trucs sur toi parce que tu ne me dis absolument rien ! »  
  
Il marquait vraiment un point. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais et je savais à quel point il désirait l'entendre. Mais j'avais carrément peur de le lui dire. Et s'il me quittait ? Et si je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui ?  
  
Il s'ensuivit une série de cris et d'accusations, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux fatigués de tout ça.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant, vaincu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as, TOI ? T'es sur le point de perdre ton poste et t'en as rien à foutre »  
  
« Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant ? C'est mon problème ! »  
  
Ce fut à mon tour de rugir.  
  
« Je m'en occupe parce que être Préfet suppose être responsable, Malfoy. Tu es responsable de ta maison. Tu travailles en parfait accord avec Rogue ». Même si ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. « Tu es responsable de toutes les règles de conduite. Tu peux les améliorer si tu veux »  
  
J'étais vraiment gonflé. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, des règles ? J'avais passé ma vie à les enfreindre.  
  
« Mais t'es trop égoïste pour t'en occuper. Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même et à tes besoins. Tu te fous de moi ». Oh oui, c'était là le centre de mon problème. Pas cette stupide histoire de badge, mais le fait que je ne voulais pas être uniquement son objet sexuel. « Je suis juste un défi pour toi. Tu prétends m'aimer mais où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Quand mon monde s'effondra autour de moi et que les personnes que j'aimais moururent à cause de moi ? Quand Voldemort m'obligea à regarder Hagrid se faire torturer et puis tuer... ». Je fermai les yeux essayant de retenir mes larmes. « Et puis, quand tout fut terminé, tout autour de moi les gens continuèrent à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et ils voulaient que je redevienne comme avant, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et toi...tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ses choses-là. Et tu ne t'en préoccupes toujours pas »  
  
Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne méritait pas que je lui dise tout ça, mais d'une part, j'avais besoin que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toutes. Et d'autre part, je voulais savoir ce que Draco avait fabriqué pendant la guerre. Je savais qu'il avait été ni un Mangemort, ni un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voulais savoir la vérité et le seul moyen de le faire parler était de le blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.  
  
« Tu as toujours eu la vie facile, Malfoy »  
  
Il me lança un regard plein de haine.  
  
« Je veux dire, même si ton père était un Mangemort, il t'aimait, d'accord ? Et ta mère aussi. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Ton père a acheté des balais à toute l'équipe de Serpentard juste à cause de toi »  
  
« Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, et ma mère non plus d'ailleurs » avoua-t-il, tête basse.  
  
« Quoi ? Mais tu recevais toujours des cadeaux de ta mère et... »  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'en savais après tout ? Draco ne m'avait jamais rien dit à propos de sa famille. Et c'était moi qui n'aimait pas raconter ma vie .Il ne m'avait pas parlé de sa vie, lui non plus.  
  
« Tout des mensonges pour sauvegarder les apparences de la parfaite famille Malfoy » commença-t-il. « Je ne peux pas beaucoup me plaindre. Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Mais tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir quand Voldemort est redevenu tout puissant »  
  
« Tu n'as jamais pris parti » lui fis-je froidement remarquer.  
  
Il eut un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.  
  
« Non, c'est vrai. Parce qu'à la fin, je ne voulais pas faire partie des plans insensés de Voldemort, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas me battre du côté de l'Ordre car je n'étais pas assez bon pour y entrer. Mais j'ai essayé... ». La voix lui manqua et mon c?ur se serra. « Tu étais désespéré quand Hermione disparut. Elle avait été faite prisonnière par Voldemort. Il voulait la tuer devant toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver car je savais que ça te détruirait. Alors je fis ce que je devais faire. Je la libérai et j'en payai le prix »  
  
Cela expliquait pourquoi Hermione lui était si reconnaissante.   
  
Il se mit à pleurer, et je me demandai si je devais le prendre dans mes bras. Je préférai ne pas le faire. Je n'avais pas le droit de le toucher après tout ce que je lui avais dit. J'avais peur de demander ce qu'il entendait par 'en payer le prix'. Quel prix ? Je connaissais l'esprit dérangé de Voldemort et si Draco avait été pris en train d'aider Hermione, quelque chose de très mauvais avait dû lui arriver. Je frémis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai-je, terrifié par la réponse  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai été torturé. J'ai frôlé la mort. Rogue m'a sauvé à la dernière minute ». Il disait ça comme si c'était une bagatelle ! Dieu, si Voldemort n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais tué.  
  
« Je ne savais pas... » murmurai-je. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Et mon côté trouillard n'avait pas envie d'entendre les détails de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
« Oh, tu ne sais pas un tas de choses. Tu penses être le seul à avoir souffert ? Des centaines de personnes ont perdu des parents, des amis et des amants. Et oui, ils continuent, en faisant semblant que rien ne soit arrivé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la seule façon de s'en sortir ! Les nouvelles générations n'ont pas à payer le prix de nos erreurs ! La vie continue ! Je ne dis pas que nous devrions oublier tout ça. Bien sûr que non ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous effondrer car sinon, Voldemort gagne ! Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il t'a eu, Harry. Tu l'as vaincu, mais une partie de toi est morte avec lui »  
  
Je méritais d'entendre ça. Je méritais même encore plus. Et il continua.  
  
« C'est TOI qui ne devrait pas faire des suppositions sur moi ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu n'as jamais voulu me connaître ! » cria-t-il. « Et ne t'avise pas de dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour affirmer cela. Je t'aime, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi ! »  
  
Je savais pas si lui et moi, on avait vraiment envie de le savoir. Pourquoi m'aimait-il, si ça le faisait souffrir à ce point ? J'étais fatigué et déboussolé. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Je crois...je crois que c'est moi l'égoïste alors » murmurai-je. « C'est juste que...je suis tellement perdu... »  
  
Je croyais qu'il partirait. Il avait le droit. Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il s'agenouilla devant moi et me dit de la voix la plus douce au monde : « Tu n'es pas égoïste, Harry »  
  
Je me retins de ricaner. Depuis quand le petit con était-il devenu aussi diablement compréhensif et doux ?  
  
« Si, je le suis » dis-je amèrement. « Je t'ai observé, ces derniers temps. Tu fais le dur, mais en même temps tu fais toutes ces choses, comme aider Neville à faire ses devoirs de Potions. Tu le détestais et pourtant, tu étais là, à lui apprendre des trucs avec une patience que je ne t'avais jamais vue. Et tu m'as aidé de toutes les manières possibles, ne te décourageant pas malgré le nombre de fois où je t'ai envoyé balader. Tu es toujours là, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Je te fais du mal, je continue de te repousser et tu continues de revenir. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Je ne mérite l'amour de personne »  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que je m'effondrai et, à ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras et pleura avec moi. La triste réalité était que Draco Malfoy était trop bien pour moi, et non l'inverse. Je ne le méritais pas.  
  
Il murmura qu'il était désolé. Je secouai la tête et le serrai plus fort, le faisant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Je suis vraiment un aveugle, doublé d'un imbécile »  
  
« Tu as raison. Je dois être plus responsable » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Et je dois être moins égocentrique »  
  
« Ouais, c'est vrai » dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? Les gens m'ont toujours traité comme si j'étais la seule personne qui comptait au monde » plaisantai-je.  
  
« C'est vrai »  
  
Je fus sur le point de lui tirer la langue mais je me retins au dernier moment.  
  
« Ce que tu as dit sur le fait que tu ne méritais pas d'être aimé, Harry, c'est faux. Tu le mérites »  
  
Je le regardai, stupéfait par la personne qu'il était devenue. Le bon vieux Draco Malfoy était bien loin. Celui-là, c'était un nouveau, aussi charmant qu'avant, mais avec un c?ur d'or. Il me rendit mon regard et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds, respirant son parfum.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme cela, front contre front, à écouter la respiration de l'autre, perdus dans notre propre monde. Je l'embrassai doucement et tendrement.  
  
« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.  
  
C'était le moment de lui dire que je ressentais la même chose. J'étais amoureux de lui, moi aussi. Plus de peurs ou d'excuses. C'était le moment.  
  
« Draco, je- »  
  
Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, ce qui me fit une peur bleue. Je ne vis pas tout de suite la personne, mais quand j'entendis cette voix mélodieuse, je sus exactement qui c'était. Et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
  
« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy sur tes genoux ? » demanda Cho.  
  
Cho ? MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? C'était vraiment pas le moment !  
  
« Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je, atterré.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne te souviens pas que nous étions sensés nous voir aujourd'hui ? » répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je m'en souvenais, maintenant. En fait, cette rencontre avait été prévue depuis si longtemps que je l'avais totalement oubliée. Flûte ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ? C'était entièrement la faute de Draco, bien sûr [mauvaise foi .]. Je n'avais pas été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Draco ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de moi ?  
  
« Putain » marmonnai-je, en n'osant pas le regarder.  
  
Puis je grommelai un truc que je ne compris pas moi-même. A vrai dire, j'étais sans voix, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'étais sûr que Draco allait mal réagir et j'avais raison. Je le regardai et je remarquai qu'il était tendu. Il se leva de mes genoux et toisa Cho. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose mais je me contentai de retenir mon souffle dans l'expectative.  
  
« Je vais vous laisser seuls, tous les deux. Amuse-toi bien avec ton petit ami. Bien que, je dois dire, j'ai pris du bon temps avec lui dernièrement » railla-t-il.  
  
« Draco, non ! Elle n'est pas...je veux dire...elle...juste... » essayai-je de dire.  
  
« Si tu veux, Potter »  
  
Et il sortit.  
  
Ouf ! Putain, c'est minuit et demie, j'en peux plus ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Blanche Malfoy n'a pas encore mis la suite en ligne, mais je vous promets que je la traduirai dès qu'elle le sera ! En attendant, si ça vous intéresse, je suis en train de traduire une fic Draco/Hermione, qui s'appelle 'Pacte avec le Diable'. Bisous et à bientôt ! Je vais me coucher ! lol 


	4. Jalousie

Salut ! Vous avez l'air de vous désintéresser de cette fic, c'est dommage parce que je la trouve passionnante...Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs...En tous cas, il y a plein de choses nouvelles et hilarantes dans ce chapitres (comme la 'conversation' entre Harry et Charlie, qui est à mourir de rire). Bon j'espère que ceux qui me lisent apprécieront. Je rappelle que cette fanfic est une traduction de la génialissime Blanche Malfoy.  
  
Cora : merci à toi, ô fidèle revieweuse ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise.  
  
Chari : non, je me relâche pas et non, ce ne sont pas des fantasmes cachés (le SM, très peu pour moi, merci !), mais bon, il faut appeler un chat un chat, non ? Par contre, je n'aime pas les mots vulgaires pour décrire une scène 'hot', donc s'il y en a, je les remplace automatiquement par des mots plus 'normaux' pour moi. Par exemple, tu ne verras jamais dans mes traductions des mots du style 'bite', 'pipe', 'queue' et j'en passe, même si c'est dans le texte anglais. Je trouve que ça salit l'acte en lui-même, et je ne considère pas le sexe comme quelque chose de sale. Mais c'est vrai que mes commentaires peuvent parfois partir en live, dirons-nous ! lol Mais je ne me gêne pas pour employer des mots vulgaires dans les autres situations, quand ça s'impose naturellement. C'est juste pendant la description de l'acte en lui-même que je mets le holà aux mots vulgaires. Voilà, j'espère que tu me comprends (et les autres lecteurs aussi !). Merci en tous cas d'être aussi fidèle à mes traductions ! Bisous.  
  
Mimi : oh, une revenante ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Juste une question : pourquoi es-tu contre le Draco/Hermione ?  
  
Saael' : beurk, Ron avec Hermione ? La pauvre ! Enfin, chacun ses goûts ! En tous cas, je te remercie pour ta review et je prie (même si je suis athée) pour que le même truc ne m'arrive pas deux fois !  
  
Elava : c'est pas grave, même si ta review est courte, je suis contente que tu m'en laisses une pour me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous. J'espère que celle-ci te plaira, il y a plein de détails (lol) et ton Lucius chéri !  
  
Ankou : merci ! La suite est pour tout de suite ! Et merci de suivre les deux traductions en cours !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
JALOUSIE  
  
Je pensai suivre Draco, mais Cho refusa de me laisser partir. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'elle avait droit à une explication - Draco avait la priorité là-dessus -, mais nous avions convenu de nous voir ce jour-là. Donc je crois qu'elle méritait de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, nous ne sortions pas ensembles. Nous étions de simples amis. C'était une rencontre purement amicale.  
  
Si Draco était resté, je lui aurais fait savoir que Cho n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie. Mais est-ce que ce con m'aurait écouté ? J'avais des doutes. Bon sang ! Tout commençait enfin à mener quelque part et alors Cho débarque et gâche tout !  
  
« Harry ? HARRY ! Arrête de rêvasser et réponds à ma question » hurla presque Cho.  
  
Je la regardai, surpris. Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi troublée. Je me demandai juste un instant si elle n'était pas jalouse de Draco, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle en avait juste assez de me poser sans cesse la même question.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin, bon Dieu ? » jura Cho et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. « Et pourquoi Malfoy était assis sur tes genoux ? »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais lui dire. Cho n'était pas stupide. Elle avait sûrement une idée sur la question, mais je crois qu'elle voulait me l'entendre dire. Mes mains étaient moites et mon c?ur battait à toute allure. Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais jamais dit à quelqu'un - même pas à Ron et Hermione - ce que Draco représentait vraiment pour moi. Non pas que j'avais honte, ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, peut- être un peu. Mais seulement parce que je me demandais ce que les gens en diraient. Je pouvais presque voir les gros titres : 'Le Survivant et ses aventures sexuelles non protégées avec Draco Malfoy'. Et puis j'imaginais un psy en train de m'analyser, rendant les Dursley responsables de mon obsession pour Draco.  
  
« Ok Harry, maintenant, j'en ai marre. Vas-tu me dire ce qui ce passe ou préfères-tu me laisser deviner par moi-même ? Et crois-moi, j'ai une imagination débordante »  
  
Je soupirai. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que...Enfin, Draco et moi...Draco est mon... »  
  
Petit ami. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement le dire, bon sang ? ! C'était pas si difficile que ça.  
  
Ouais, bien sûr.  
  
« Il est... ». Mon visage s'enflamma et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. « Il est...mon...petit ami »  
  
« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Draco Malfoy est ton petit ami ? »  
  
Je hochai la tête en baissant les yeux.  
  
« Hmm ». Elle me regardait avec ses yeux noirs brillants. « J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose comme ça allait finir par arriver. Tu as une façon de te comporter Harry... ». Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle continuait. « Tu me rappelles un peu un de mes amis qui est gay »  
  
Devrais-je me sentir offensé ? Je crois que si elle m'avait dit la même chose quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais été énervé. Mais pas maintenant. Et de toutes façons, pour quelle raison devrais-je le cacher ? J'étais gay. J'aimais Draco. C'était inutile de continuer à me voiler la face.  
  
« Enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis gay ». Je le savais très bien, mais malheureusement, je n'étais pas prêt à le reconnaître de but en blanc. « Je sais juste que je...j'apprécie beaucoup Draco »  
  
Elle me regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu es sûr, Harry ? C'est vrai, Malfoy était tellement méchant avec toi. Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? Il ne te bat pas, hein ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je connais des personnes à qui tu peux en parler. Tu n'as pas à avoir une relation comme ça ! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! »  
  
Je souris, en songeant que Draco aurait été vraiment en colère d'entendre ça.  
  
« Il n'est pas comme ça, Cho. En fait, il est incroyable. Le Malfoy qu'on connaissait fait partie du passé. Draco m'aime et me traite comme un prince. Parfois, il est un peu embêtant avec ses caprices d'enfant gâté, mais la plupart du temps, il est super avec moi » dis-je, un sourire se formant sur mes lèvres. « Il est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé »  
  
« C'est génial, Harry ». Elle sourit. « Tu l'aimes ? »  
  
C'était la question du siècle. Hermione allait me tuer pour l'avoir avoué à Cho en premier.  
  
« Oui » murmurai-je.  
  
Et comme par magie, un énorme poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, ne laissant rien d'autre que du soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt que l'avouer à voix haute était la première étape de ma rédemption...  
  
« Je suis bien contente pour toi, mon chou » dit-elle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait en moi. « Maintenant, j'ai aussi des nouvelles pour toi ! Je suis amoureuse, moi aussi ! Je croyais que ça n'arriverait plus jamais, mais c'est arrivé. Et elle est tellement merveilleuse, Harry »  
  
« Elle ? »  
  
« Eh bien...oui ». Elle rougit d'une façon adorable.  
  
« Raconte-moi tout ça »  
  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
****  
  
Plus tard, quand Cho fut partie, Ron me dit quelque chose qui me fit bouillir. Son frère Charlie était à Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore, mais Ron l'avait vu en train de discuter très intimement avec Draco. Je suffoquai. Draco flirtait avec Charlie Weasley ! Je ne voulus pas y croire au début, et j'essayai d'en parler à Draco mais il m'ignora. Ce con m'ignorait !  
  
Nom de Dieu ! Je voulais m'excuser pour Cho et lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi, mais m'écouterait-il ? Non ! Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, il me donnait une excuse bidon, prétextant qu'il était trop occupé. Il eut même l'audace de me dire qu'il devait retrouver Charlie à Pré au Lard !  
  
Stupide blondinet ! S'il croyait que je serais jaloux, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'?il. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Mais alors que je les suivais partout - à distance, bien sûr [ça doit être d'une discrétion...] -, je remarquai à quel point les yeux de Draco semblaient s'illuminer quand Charlie était dans le coin. Est-ce que ses yeux brillaient comme ça quand il était avec moi ? Et ils discutaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire facilement des amis. Ce fut pourquoi je commençai à me sentir menacé. Oh, et puis flûte ! Pourquoi ne le reconnaissais-je pas, tout simplement ? J'étais très jaloux.  
  
Charlie était grand, beau gosse, très intelligent et marrant. Il était très séduisant. Je me demandais ce que Draco avait bien pu me trouver. Je n'étais pas horrible, enfin je crois, mais je n'étais pas aussi bien non plus. Ron me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, car Charlie n'allait pas rester longtemps à Poudlard. Mais je m'inquiétais réellement.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec lui. C'était pas juste. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui ne soupirait pas quand il passait. Et Draco - ce traître - avait tellement l'air sur un petit nuage quand ils étaient ensembles que ça me rendait malade.  
  
Je commençais à croire que Draco ne m'aimait pas du tout ; qu'il m'avait menti sur toute la ligne. J'étais furieux et amer. Je voulais les tuer tous les deux. Mais je savais que Draco faisait juste ça parce qu'il était énervé contre moi. C'était sa revanche. Je l'avais traité d'une façon minable, et à présent il me rendait la pareille.  
  
Au moins, je ne les voyais jamais s'embrasser. C'était un soulagement ; le seul.  
  
****  
  
« Hé, Harry ! »  
  
« Charlie » dis-je sèchement, faisant semblant de lire.  
  
« T'as vu Draco ? »  
  
« Non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? »  
  
Il sourit d'une façon qui me donna envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas...amis ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Pas pour le moment »  
  
Ouais. Pas depuis que tu me l'as volé, trou du cul.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de moi, pensif. « Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Pour un Malfoy, il est sympa »  
  
« Vraiment ? ». Je feignais une indifférence que j'étais loin de ressentir.  
  
« Et il est mignon. Tu trouves pas qu'il est mignon ? »  
  
« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé ». Seulement des dizaines de fois.  
  
« Il est tellement extra. T'as remarqué ses cheveux ? Ils sont si doux, et c'est génial de passer la main dedans »  
  
Mes lèvres se pincèrent et je serrai mon livre jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent.  
  
« Il est aussi très chic. Et son corps...wow »  
  
Espèce de pédophile ! T'as vraiment aucune honte ! Abuser d'un garçon qui pourrait être ton...petit...frère. Tu as sûrement séduit Draco avec ton air cool et tes bottes en peau de dragon. J'en suis sûr que mon Draco adore ces bottes ! C'est entièrement la faute de ces bottes. [j'ADORE ce passage ! lol. Harry s'enfonce...]  
  
Ouais, c'est ça. Draco n'était pas blanc comme neige. En fait, c'était probablement lui qui avait séduit Charlie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Harry ? »  
  
Va au diable.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je.  
  
Charlie semblait trouver la situation très amusante. « Ca doit vraiment être intéressant ce que tu lis »  
  
« Ouais, c'est clair »  
  
Les propriétés de l'aconit [plante vénéneuse] étaient réellement très intéressantes. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.  
  
« Je pars dans quelques minutes Harry, et je voulais dire au revoir à Draco. Mais si je ne le vois pas, tu pourras lui donner un message de ma part ? » me demanda-t-il.  
  
Je lui lançai un regard furieux mais j'acquiesçai.  
  
« Dis-lui que je me suis éclaté hier et que c'est vraiment un mec extra. Et dis-lui que je lui écrirai. Tu lui diras hein, Harry ? Dis-lui que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Si tout va bien, je viendrai le chercher pour qu'on sorte ensembles samedi »  
  
J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose de méchant, mais je me retins. Il me tapota l'épaule et s'en alla, à mon profond soulagement. S'il était resté une minute de plus, je lui aurais probablement fait quelque chose de pas très agréable. Je n'avais rien contre Charlie mais il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver juste comme ça et de me piquer Draco.  
  
Je me levai pour quitter la bibliothèque et, alors que j'entrai dans le couloir, je regardai par la fenêtre la plus proche, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Je crois que c'est parce que je pouvais sentir - je ne sais comment - la présence de Draco. J'avais raison. Il était là et il étreignait Charlie comme si c'était la fin du monde. Je déglutis avec peine et je comptai jusqu'à dix.  
  
Etait-ce juste mon imagination où est-ce que je voyais littéralement rouge ?  
  
Je détestai Draco à cet instant, je le détestai si fort que j'en eus le c?ur au bord des lèvres. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et quelques minutes plus tard, il pleuvait. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux et vis Draco, tout seul. Il avait l'air triste. Bien sûr qu'il était triste. Il venait de perdre son copain beau comme un dieu.  
  
Je fermai les yeux, pour être seul avec ma propre tristesse. Je sentis quelque chose se briser, et je me rendis compte que c'était mon c?ur. [phrase absolument magnifique, je trouve]  
  
****  
  
Je décidai de m'introduire à nouveau dans sa chambre et d'attendre qu'il arrive. Tôt ou tard, il finirait bien par rentrer, non ? Donc j'attendais, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le retenir aussi longtemps. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber aussi facilement. Peut-être que Charlie était plus beau et plus intelligent que moi, mais il n'avait pas un passé commun avec Draco. Moi, j'en avais un. Ca devrait compter pour quelque chose.  
  
Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et j'avais mal à la tête. C'était exactement pour cela que je ne voulais plus tomber amoureux. Tout ce qui restait à la fin, c'était une douleur insoutenable et de tristes souvenirs qui vous hantaient pour la vie. Aimer, c'était souffrir sans cesse. Mais même en étant brisé, je voulais qu'il m'aime encore.  
  
J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et mon c?ur s'arrêta. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il commença à enlever ses vêtements. D'abord les chaussures, puis le t-shirt, mais lorsqu'il entreprit de baisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il s'arrêta et me regarda. Il était totalement trempé, mais il était beau à vous couper le souffle.  
  
Contre ma volonté, mes pieds me guidèrent vers lui, comme si j'étais hypnotisé. Il déglutit, semblant curieux mais aussi effrayé. Je me demandai si j'avais l'air intimidant. Peut-être que oui. Je ressentais tellement de choses à la fois. Amour, haine, désir. J'avais envie de le manger tout cru.  
  
Je lui clouai les mains au mur et il ne réagit pas. Peut-être que j'étais trop brutal avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. J'avais très envie de lui, et tout de suite. Mais malgré mon manque de sang-froid, je me reculai encore. Je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses entre nous à cause d'un coup de tête.  
  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je vis à quel point il me désirait. J'en souris presque. Je frottai mon corps contre le sien, sachant qu'il me voulait autant que je le voulais. Charlie était oublié pour un moment. Il essayait de m'embrasser ; je ne laissais pas faire. Je voulais le chauffer et le rendre fou. Nos lèvres se frôlaient juste une seconde, assez pour le faire grogner de frustration.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
  
« Chut »  
  
Il avait le droit de me poser cette question, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment moi-même. En fait, j'étais complètement quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'aussi audacieux que Charlie Weasley. Je me sentais attirant. Je baissai lentement son pantalon, m'agenouilla devant lui et fit courir ma langue le long de son érection. Je dus bien m'y prendre, car il en tomba presque à genoux.  
  
Sans plus attendre, je le pris dans mes bras et le menai vers le lit. Cette fois, ce serait moi qui le posséderais. J'avais le sentiment que Draco n'aimait pas être dessous mais il ne se plaignit pas. C'était la première fois que j'étais au-dessus et j'en adorai chaque minute. J'essayai de ne pas lui faire mal, ne sachant pas si c'était sa première fois ou non et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de le demander. Il grimaça, mais son visage refléta rapidement du plaisir. J'aimais la sensation d'être en lui.  
  
« Draco » gémis-je. « J'ai tellement envie de toi. J'ai toujours eu envie de toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es important pour moi ». Je continuai de murmurer tandis que je m'enfonçais plus profondément en lui. « Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. Je ne le supporterai pas. Tu es à moi, Draco. Tu es à moi. Tu es à moi... ». Ses yeux étincelèrent. « Dis-moi que tu es à moi »  
  
« Je suis à toi » souffla-t-il. « Je suis tout à toi »  
  
Cette nuit-là, je l'aimai de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Son corps semblait être à ma disposition et j'en profitai totalement. J'embrassai chaque pouce de son corps, le faisant à chaque fois supplier pour en avoir plus. Il était magnifique, étalé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, faisant les bruits les plus délicieux que j'avais jamais entendus.  
  
Nous inversâmes nos places à un certain moment, car c'était Draco Malfoy et il aimait diriger. Loin de rechigner, j'adorais ça. Nous essayâmes différentes positions et nous laissâmes des suçons sur le corps de l'autre. Vers quatre heures du matin, nous fûmes épuisés. Il m'enlaça et je lui donnai un dernier baiser.  
  
« Draco ? » l'appelai-je, mais je n'eus aucune réponse.  
  
Je le regardai et réalisai qu'il dormait. Je me pelotonnai contre lui, me sentant aussi fatigué que lui.  
  
« Je t'aime, crétin » murmurai-je avant de m'endormir à mon tour.  
  
****  
  
Je me réveillai avant Draco, tout en sueur, donc je décidai de prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps, les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire, ce qui me rendit raide. Je souris, me demandant combien de fois j'étais excité en une journée.  
  
Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendu, c'était Draco en train de m'observer avidement. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, complètement nu et aussi excité que moi. Il m'avait surpris, mais j'aimais ça. La façon dont il me regardait me faisait penser que j'étais la personne la plus sexy du monde.  
  
« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Je ne répondis pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait besoin d'une invitation pour entrer. Il s'approcha de moi, entra dans le compartiment de douche et me prit le savon des mains. Je frissonnai, savourant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps et je fermai les yeux. Ma bouche chercha avec impatience la sienne. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et je le retournai ; après quelques préparatifs, je le fis mien encore une fois.  
  
Quand nous retournâmes dans la chambre, je baillai. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là et je le lui fis savoir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ? »  
  
Il était si mignon avec cet air inquiet que je ne voulus pas le décevoir, donc je mentis : « Non. Je suis resté debout toute la nuit »  
  
C'était pas un mensonge bien méchant. Je n'avais pas bien dormi, trop inquiet pour notre relation et d'autres choses qui m'embêtaient. Mais j'avais dormi un peu. Bah ! Pourquoi devrait-il le savoir ? Laissons-le s'inquiéter un peu. C'était pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'habillant.  
  
« Je ne sais pas »  
  
« Harry ... »  
  
Ca y est. J'étais sûr qu'il allait s'excuser pour Charlie.  
  
« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que Cho Chang foutait là ? ». Il semblait furieux.  
  
Bon, ça serait à moi de m'expliquer en premier. Je pense que c'était équitable. Je soupirai.  
  
« Cette rencontre était prévue depuis longtemps »  
  
« Quoi ? Et t'avais l'intention de m'en parler, un jour ? Je veux dire, j'ai le droit de savoir Harry ! »  
  
« Oui. Mais j'ai oublié »  
  
Ouais Harry, c'est ça. Après une explication aussi astucieuse, il allait tout de suite te pardonner.  
  
« Tu as oublié ? ». Son visage était tellement empourpré que je crus qu'il allait exploser. « DEHORS ! Fous le camp ! »  
  
« Draco ... ». Je suis désolé.  
  
« Non, Harry ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je t'aime ! »  
  
« Merde ! Et Charlie, hein ? C'est vrai, pour quelqu'un qui prétend être fou amoureux de moi, tu m'as sacrément vite oublié quand t'as commencé à sortir avec Charlie ! Pas un jour ne s'était passé que t'étais déjà dans ses bras ! » l'accusai-je. « Et t'appelles ça de l'amour ? »  
  
« Tu étais avec elle »  
  
Juste quelques heures, espèce de con ! Et je n'étais pas avec elle.  
  
« Non, c'est faux. Et ça ne t'excuse pas ! » soulignai-je.  
  
« Charlie et moi sommes des amis, Harry »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr ». Je n'étais pas né d'hier.  
  
« C'est toi qui me doit une explication, Potter ! » cria-t-il.  
  
« Cho et moi sommes des amis »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr ».  
  
C'était tellement ridicule !  
  
« C'est ridicule ! Je dis la vérité, Malfoy. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon rendez-vous avec elle, mais je suis honnête quand je dis que j'avais complètement oublié ! Notre relation ne m'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à nous ! »  
  
Cette phrase sembla le calmer un peu et je découvris bientôt pourquoi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par relation ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître désinvolte, mais je le connaissais mieux que ça.  
  
« Je veux dire que ...je ...eh bien, nous avons une relation, non ? Ca ne sert à rien de le nier »  
  
« Tu l'as pourtant très bien fait et tu m'as presque rendu dingue en cours de route ! Tu étais celui qui faisait un blocage, que tu l'admettes ou non ! »  
  
« Je ne faisais pas un blocage ! C'est pas vrai ! ». Menteur, menteur.  
  
Il me lança un regard furieux.  
  
« Ok, alors peut-être que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer mon homosexualité tout de suite. Ca ne veut pas dire que je faisais un blocage »  
  
J'eus droit à un nouveau regard furieux et je jurai : « Merde ! J'avais peur, d'accord ? J'avais peur de tout ! Mais ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était que tu te lasses de moi. Tu as vraiment une sacrée réputation, Draco ! Les gens disent que tu es froid et insensible et que tes liaisons ne durent pas ! Que tu changes constamment de partenaires et que tu es célèbre pour briser le c?ur des gens. Alors j'étais effrayé ! Excuse- moi ! »  
  
Il sembla vraiment horrifié. Je me demandai pourquoi. Est-ce que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais simplement été honnête.  
  
« C'est faux, Harry ! J'admets que j'ai eu beaucoup de flirts, mais je n'ai pas couché avec tous ! Si tu y réfléchissais deux minutes, tu te rendrais compte que ça m'est impossible de faire ça. J'ai toujours été très sélectif dans le choix de mes partenaires. A part toi, j'ai seulement couché avec trois personnes dans toute ma vie ! J'étais franc avec tous. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps, Harry. Je savais que je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre, alors je leur disais que je ne recherchais pas l'amour. Ils savaient que je voulais juste de la compagnie »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut moi qui lui lançai un regard furieux. « Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment y croire »  
  
« Alors va au diable ! »  
  
« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
  
« Depuis toujours ! Mais je ne l'ai admis que récemment »  
  
« Quand exactement ? »  
  
« Quand, Potter ? ». Il sembla perturbé. « Quand nous avons commencé à traîner ensemble »  
  
« T'as couché avec Hermione ? »  
  
Ok. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Tu devrais connaître ton amie mieux que ça, Potter ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça ! »  
  
« Je sais. Elle me l'a dit »  
  
« Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu de demandé ? »  
  
Pour t'embêter.  
  
« Chai pas » dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
  
Il serra les poings. « Parle-moi de Cho Chang. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ? »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, c'est une amie ! J'avais le béguin pour elle mais c'est fini maintenant. Ca a juste été pendant un moment. Elle était folle amoureuse de Cédric, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Nous sommes sortis deux fois ensemble et nous nous sommes rendus compte que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. Nous avons décidé d'être amis. Ca m'a fait mal, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à te remarquer et ... »  
  
« Depuis quand ? »  
  
« Depuis quand quoi ? »  
  
« Depuis quand t'as commencé à me remarquer ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. L'année dernière, je crois. Après la défaite de Voldemort. Tu étais différent. Tu m'intriguais »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Et quand t'es venu me parler à la bibliothèque ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti quelque chose... Je savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça m'a plu. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ton défi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Mais tu vois, j'étais pas prêt à l'accepter. J'étais déboussolé. Ce que tu me faisais ressentir ...Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. Même Cho n'avait pas éveillé en moi des émotions aussi fortes. En plus, après la mort de Hagrid et tout ça, je voulais simplement rester seul. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir et tu m'as fais ressentir des choses. Je t'ai détesté pour ça »  
  
Je l'avais dit. J'avais dit la vérité et c'était bien passé. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas satisfait. En fait, il avait l'air triste.  
  
« Je savais que tu mentais à propos de Dumbledore » dis-je.  
  
Il me regarda et se renfrogna. « Je ne mentais pas ! »  
  
J'eus un faible sourire. « Si, tu mentais. Dumbledore t'a couvert, mais je le connais mieux qu'il ne le pense. Il ne t'aurait jamais demandé te m'aider, Draco. Pour tout le monde, tu étais simplement mon ennemi et tu me détestais. Pourtant, je m'en foutais. J'aimais bien t'avoir dans les parages. Je me disais que nous pourrions être amis. Je voulais être ton ami, Dieu sait pourquoi »  
  
« Eh bien, merci » dit-il amèrement.  
  
« Comprends-moi ! Tu as été horrible avec moi pendant tellement longtemps »  
  
« Je sais ». Il baissa à nouveau la tête.  
  
« Le truc, c'était qu'il y avait trop de sentiments non résolus entre nous. Il n'y avait pas seulement de la haine, mais quelque chose qui était né de cette soi-disant amitié. Quelque chose de plus fort. J'ai pris peur, comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment un sacré trouillard. De toutes façons, l'amitié n'a pas marché parce que nous n'étions pas des amis. Pas exactement. Je te désirais et tu me désirais. Quelle genre d'amitié était- ce ? La première fois qu'on s'est battus, j'étais vraiment furieux contre toi, mais j'étais encore plus furieux contre moi. J'étais une épave, Draco. Tu m'as aidé. Je ne m'aimais pas et je n'aimais pas ma vie. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi. Tellement de gens avaient été tués et je me sentais responsable. Alors, les autres ont continué leurs vies, mais pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas comment les autres le pouvaient. Et puis t'es venu et j'ai un peu oublié cette souffrance »  
  
« Oh, Harry ... »  
  
Il s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main.  
  
« Quand on s'est réconciliés » poursuivis-je, « tout semblait se remettre en place. Mais j'étais déjà damné. J'avais tellement envie de toi que j'ai même inventé cette règle stupide ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu l'aies acceptée ! Tu devais vraiment être désespéré ! » plaisantai-je.  
  
« Oh oui, je l'étais » avoua-t-il. « J'étais tellement désespéré que j'aurais pris tout ce que tu m'aurais donné. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas empêché le fait que tu me rendes dur comme du bois avec ton petit massage innocent ! »  
  
Je gloussai en me remémorant l'épisode. « Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention »  
  
« Je te crois, Harry »  
  
Je lui caressai les cheveux, et je me souvins des paroles de Charlie à propos des cheveux de Draco, en espérant qu'il avait seulement imaginé à quel point ils étaient doux. Je continuai de les caresser et Draco laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.  
  
« Cette règle m'a fait perdre le peu de sang-froid que j'avais » continuai- je. Je ne sais pas comment diable j'ai pu être un tel idiot aussi longtemps et comment t'as pu le supporter. T'embrasser était une torture. Une torture dans le bon sens ! » ajoutai-je vivement quand je le vis grimacer. « J'adorais t'embrasser et je refusais que tu me touches parce que j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'effrayais. Mes sentiments m'effrayaient. Mais je me rendis finalement compte que je repoussais l'inévitable. C'était pas la peine de lutter. Tu avais mal, je pouvais le sentir chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait. Tu en voulais plus et moi j'étais trop trouillard pour céder. Le jour où je me suis réveillé dans tes bras et au son de ta voix qui me disait 'mon amour'. »  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça ! » nia-t-il vivement.  
  
« Si ! Je l'ai entendu ! »  
  
« Tu dormais ! »  
  
« Tu m'as bien appelé 'mon amour', hein ? » demandai-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Oui » avoua-t-il brusquement.  
  
Je l'embrassai sur la joue et souris. « T'es tellement adorable quand t'es en colère »  
  
Il me regarda, indigné.  
  
« Alors on s'est caressés, on a fait l'amour et wow. Cette nuit fut tellement ...incroyable. Désolé pour le manque de mots. Je suis pas bon dans ce genre de truc ». J'aurais aimé être un poète comme lui pour pouvoir mieux décrire ce que je ressentais à son égard.  
  
« Tu te débrouilles très bien » dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Enfin, c'est pas important. Parce que Charlie et a tout gâché »  
  
« Non ! Cho Chang est arrivée ! C'est elle qui a tout gâché ! »  
  
« Si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer avant ... »  
  
« Ca semblait évident, Harry ? Et puis d'abord, comment a-t-elle pu nous trouver dans cette salle ? »  
  
Ah oui. Ca.  
  
« Ron. Il a pris la Carte des Maraudeurs et m'a trouvé à partir de là » dis- je.  
  
« Et même, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »  
  
« Rien de particulier. On s'était mis d'accord pour se voir de temps en temps juste pour se raconter les derniers trucs. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle était heureuse avec sa petite amie »  
  
« Sa petite amie ? »  
  
« Oui. Elle sort avec une femme »  
  
Il rit. « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? »  
  
« Je lui ai dit que ...je ...eh bien, je ... »  
  
« Dis-le ! »  
  
« D'abord, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour Charlie. Vous aviez l'air très intimes, tous les deux »  
  
« Je l'apprécie comme ami. Il est marrant. Et il est sympa pour un Weasley. Mais je ne l'aime pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mon c?ur est déjà pris. Je pensais que c'était déjà évident que je t'aimais. Et je le pense, Harry. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »  
  
Je souris et l'embrassai. J'étais tellement heureux que je ne pouvais même pas décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était le moment idéal pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Que je l'aimais lui, et personne d'autre. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon c?ur battait à toute vitesse. Rien ne gâcherait ce moment, cette fois.  
  
Rien...  
  
Et quelqu'un frappa avec insistance à la porte. Draco alla ouvrir et je vis Rogue nous regarder avec un visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Derrière lui, il y avait un homme avec une horrible cicatrice sur le visage qui donnait la chair de poule. Je frémis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.  
  
Rogue me jeta un regard dégoûté, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, avec tristesse. Je n'aimais pas ça. « Cet homme travaille pour le Ministère »  
  
Draco restait figé sur place.  
  
« Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation » dit l'homme.  
  
****  
  
Par la suite, il s'ensuivit une série de discussions et de cris à propos de la situation de Draco. Pour le moment, il était enfermé dans une petite chambre de Poudlard, et même si le vilain-pas-beau voulait l'emmener, Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas faire.  
  
Les Aurors ne voulaient pas que je reste dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais je fis un énorme scandale. Personne ne m'empêcherait de prendre part à cette conversation. Draco était mon ami, mon petit-ami, mon amant. J'avais tous les droits d'être dans cette pièce. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu !  
  
Selon ces affreux bonshommes, Draco était accusé d'avoir brûlé des papiers qui compromettaient Lucius Malfoy dans beaucoup d'affaires illégales. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils s'embêtaient d'une affaire comme ça. Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté depuis déjà un moment, et qu'il resterait en prison un bon bout de temps. Puis un individu du nom de Ryan Farley entra dans la pièce. C'était l'accusateur de Draco. Ce mec avait une tête de salaud. Il ne me plut pas dès le départ. Il semblait charmant, mais je ne me laissai pas berner.  
  
Quand Dumbledore alla voir Draco, je l'accompagnai.  
  
« Puis-je le voir, Monsieur ? » implorai-je.  
  
« Bien sûr que tu le peux, Harry. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Pas après la scène que tu nous as faite ». Il me fit un clin d'?il et je rougis.  
  
« Je suis désolé »  
  
« Tu te battais simplement pour celui que tu aimes, Harry »  
  
J'écarquillai les yeux et il rit.  
  
« Honnêtement Harry, il n'y a pas grand chose à Poudlard dont je ne sois pas au courant »  
  
Nous atteignîmes la porte de la cellule de Draco - je refusais d'appeler cet endroit une chambre - et Dumbledore entra en premier. J'attendis, étroitement surveillé par un autre vilain-pas-beau qui montait la garde. J'attendis impatiemment que la porte se rouvre, et quand elle se rouvrit, je ne perdis pas de temps.  
  
« Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » demandai-je dès que je vis Draco.  
  
Il hocha la tête. Il semblait si triste et désemparé que j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras.  
  
« Tu as détruit des preuves contre ton père » déclarai-je et il acquiesça à nouveau. « Je croyais que tu le détestais »  
  
« Je le déteste. Tout en ne le détestant pas. Tu peux me comprendre ? Je n'ai pas pu lui dire 'non' quand il m'a demandé...Il a dit qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il n'a pas été tout le temps un mauvais père. Lui et moi, on a eu de bons moments ensembles. Et je lui devais une dette. Il m'avait sauvé de moi-même et de ma stupidité »  
  
Il m'expliqua alors la relation malsaine qu'il avait eue avec Ryan Farley, le même mec qui essayait à présent de le faire mettre en prison. Il avait permis à Ryan de l'utiliser de la pire des façons. Farley avait fait souffrir Draco ; il l'avait traité comme de la merde. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce connard ! Il avait fait du mal à mon Draco !  
  
« C'est mon père qui m'a libéré de sa désagréable compagnie, Harry. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? »  
  
Je comprenais, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Farley avait traité le Draco Malfoy comme ça. J'avais envie de pleurer, pour lui, pour nous. Je ne laisserais plus jamais ce connard lui faire du mal.  
  
Avec un soupir, je me rapprochai de Draco, l'enlaçai par derrière et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il se retourna et me serra très fort contre lui.  
  
« Il ne m'a pas vu, Harry. Il n'a pas pu ! Il n'était même pas chez moi ce jour-là ! Mon père lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds sur les terres des Malfoy. Et ces papiers...Ils ne changeront rien ! Mon père est déjà en prison ! Le Ministère a assez de preuves contre lui pour une éternité ! C'est entièrement la faute de Ryan ! il veut se venger de moi ! »  
  
« Je ne le laisserai pas faire » dis-je avec conviction.  
  
« Tu me détestes ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non ». Je lui caressai la joue. « Je ne sais pas si ce que tu as fait était bien ou mal, mais qui suis-je pour te juger ? Je ne te déteste pas, Draco. Mais je suis vraiment à deux doigts d'aller casser la gueule à ce Ryan pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il veut encore te faire du mal, c'est évident. Je ne le laisserai pas faire »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, Harry ?»  
  
Je le regardai, déterminé. « Je peux faire beaucoup de choses. Attends de voir »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
Je l'embrassai fermement. « Je reviendrai plus tard. J'ai un tas de choses à faire, là tout de suite »  
  
Je détestais le fait de l'abandonner ici, mais j'étais obligé. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire. D'abord, je verrais ce que je pourrais trouver sur Ryan Farley. Puis je persuaderais Dumbledore de me laisser aller à la prison de Lockham. Il fallait que je parle à Lucius Malfoy...  
  
****  
  
J'emmenai Ron avec moi pour ma virée à la prison de Lockham. Ron et...Rogue, malheureusement. Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas laissé partir s'il n'y avait pas eu un aîné avec nous, et Rogue s'était proposé. Rogue ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce connard n'approuvait pas la relation que j'avais avec Draco. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il tenait à m'accompagner.  
  
« Je me préoccupe de Draco » dit-il alors que nous étions dans le train.  
  
Je marmonnai quelque chose de pas très poli à propos de ses bonnes intentions et, à ma grande surprise, il rit. La tête que Ron, horrifié, fit quand il regarda Rogue, était impayable. Je suppose que je devais avoir à peu près le même air. Je n'avais jamais vu Rogue rire. Ca devait être la première fois de sa vie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Je ne peux pas dire que je vous apprécie, Potter, mais je vous admire vraiment. La façon dont vous défendez Draco...Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ce genre de chose pour un ami » avoua-t-il, son expression s'adoucissant un bref instant. « Mais je peux faire tout aussi bien, et si vous dites à qui que ce soit que j'ai été aimable avec vous, je le nierai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et ça s'applique également à vous, Weasley »  
  
« Même si je le racontais, personne ne me croirait » dit Ron avec sa sincérité habituelle.  
  
Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis nous rîmes tous les trois. Ce ne fut pas un si mauvais voyage que ça, après tout.  
  
****  
  
La prison de Lockham était un endroit effrayant. Le directeur ne me laissa pas y faire un tour car selon lui, ce n'était pas sûr. La plupart de mes ennemis étaient enfermés ici et s'ils découvraient que j'étais dans les parages, il pourrait y avoir une révolte. Ron frémit au mot 'révolte' et Rogue se contenta de rouler les yeux.  
  
« Laissez-nous simplement parler à Lucius Malfoy » dit-il au directeur.  
  
« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées aujourd'hui »  
  
« Elles le sont maintenant » déclara Rogue de sa voix la plus désagréable. « C'est urgent et j'ai une lettre de Dumbledore pour vous ». Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au directeur.  
  
« Dumbledore ? Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? »  
  
« Il faut que nous voyons Lucius Malfoy »  
  
Le directeur grommela mais obéit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Qui n'obéirait pas à Rogue quand il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours ?  
  
Lucius apparut quelques minutes plus tard, escorté de deux gardes. Il était pâle et crasseux. C'était ce que la prison lui avait fait. Mais c'étaient les seuls effets qu'elle avait eus sur lui. Il eut un rictus, et il nous rappela parfaitement l'imbécile snob de jadis.  
  
« Eh bien, quelle charmante surprise. Severus, mon vieil ami, ne me dis pas que ces adorables garçons sont mes cadeaux ? Un Potter et un Weasley ! Puis- je les donner en pâture à mes colocataires ? » dit-il, amusé. « Ils en seront ravis ! »  
  
« Ne sois pas ridicule, Lucius ». Mais Rogue avait un petit sourire en coin. Ce bon vieux Rogue, toujours aussi aimable...  
  
Je fis un pas en avant et Lucius me regarda avec curiosité. « Je suis venu ici pour Draco »  
  
« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à mon fils ? ». Son attitude froide et sarcastique sembla disparaître un moment.  
  
« Il pourrait être arrêté, Lucius » expliqua Rogue. « En ce moment, Dumbledore est en train de mettre en place un procès pour que Draco puisse se défendre lui-même ». Puis il raconta l'histoire des papiers et de Ryan.  
  
Lucius s'exclama rageusement : « Ce maudit salopard ! Qui croit-il être pour embêter Draco encore une fois ? N'en a-t-il pas fait assez ? ». Il pianotait nerveusement sur la table. « Que puis-je faire pour aider Draco ? Je connais toujours quelques types qui pourraient donner une leçon à Farley... »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que cela soit la solution » dit Rogue.  
  
« Vous pouvez nous en apprendre plus sur Farley. Où peut-on trouver des preuves contre lui ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Potter ? ». Il me regarda, soupçonneux. « Pour autant que je sache, toi et mon fils êtes des ennemis jurés »  
  
Je rougis. « Plus maintenant. On est devenus amis...et amants »  
  
Je crus entendre Lucius hoqueter, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression car lorsque je le regardai, il semblait aussi froid qu'avant.  
  
« Je pense que Farley veut punir Draco car il a découvert je ne sais comment ce qu'il y a entre Draco et moi »  
  
Lucius soupira. « Tu l'aimes ? »  
  
Mes yeux s'agrandirent. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part. « O-oui »  
  
« Et il t'aime ? ». Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. « Enfin, bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi depuis le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés. C'était toujours Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Potter est vraiment con ; Potter croit qu'il peut tout faire juste parce qu'il a cette affreuse cicatrice sur le front ; Potter est un bon coup... ». Je rougis une fois de plus et Lucius sourit. « Je plaisantais pour la dernière partie »  
  
« Nous aideras-tu, Lucius ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
« Que puis-je faire à part envoyer quelques types tabasser Farley ? »  
  
« Tu peux nous dire comment compromettre Farley » suggéra Rogue.  
  
« Et vous pouvez témoigner en faveur de Draco » ajoutai-je. « Réfléchissez- y. Draco m'a dit que vous lui aviez demandé pardon juste avant d'être emmené. C'est votre chance pour remettre les choses en ordre avec lui. Vous savez qu'il ne mérite pas d'être ici juste parce qu'il vous a aidé une fois ! Dites au Ministère que vous n'avez jamais demandé à Draco de détruire quelque chose pour vous. Dites-leur que Draco n'avait rien à voir avec votre relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres »  
  
« J'admire ton cran, Potter. Faire tout ce chemin juste pour aider Draco...C'est tellement...gentil de ta part »  
  
« Alors, vous allez nous aider ? » demandai-je sèchement. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre »  
  
Lucius sembla réfléchir un moment, puis déclara : « J'aiderai Draco. Il ne s'adapterait jamais à cet endroit de toutes façons. Il n'y a pas l'eau chaude et les installations sont absolument horribles. Il est bien trop vaniteux pour être dans un endroit pareil »  
  
Lucius nous dit où aller pour trouver des preuves contre la fiabilité de Farley en tant que témoin. A la fin de la journée, nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider Draco. Et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Ca n'avait pas été si terrible, après tout. Une étape avait été franchie. Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je traduirai le chapitre suivant dès que Blanche Malfoy l'aura mis. 


	5. Adieu

Salut ! Eh non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Bon en tous cas, merci pour vos reviews ! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! J'attends vos commentaires, comme d'hab.  
  
Cora : voilà ! La suite est en ligne ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Ankou : merci ! C'est gentil de me soutenir !  
  
Caro : coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est trop gentil ! Je sais pas, peut-être que cet été j'écrirai un truc, mais c'est pas sûr du tout, parce qu'il faut que j'ai du temps pour réfléchir et faire une histoire qui se tienne. Pour le DVD, ben je suis allée le changer, le vendeur l'a essayé devant moi, il marchait, et quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que je l'ai mis, c'était toujours pareil. Alors je pense que c'est peut-être parce que mon lecteur de DVD est sur mon ordinateur, ou alors je vois vraiment pas. J'espère en tous cas que le deuxième DVD sera pas fait pareil pour les bonus ! Bisous !  
  
Tania Potter : Wow ! Un énorme MERCI pour avoir reviewé chaque chapitre d'Obsession et de Blocage d'un coup ! J'ai été contente de lire tes commentaires. C'est vraiment gentil. Merci encore !  
  
Chari : salut toi ! Eh ben non, c'est pas encore la fin ! Il restera tout le parcours de Harry en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! En ce qui concerne mes projets, ben pour l'instant, je suis sur 'Pacte avec le diable', que tu connais, et puis après je me lancerai dans une autre traduction d'une fic de Blanche Malfoy. Donc encore un Draco/Harry. Mais je ne traduis qu'une fic à la fois, car je poste quand même un chapitre tous les deux jours, donc ça fait déjà pas mal ! Bisous et à très vite !  
  
Elava : voilà, tu as eu ton Lucius chéri ! Enfin, il est quand même un peu snob, faut l'avouer...lol. Merci encore et bisous !  
  
Saael' : Ben en fait, Lucius et Harry sont bien arrivés à un accord, non ? Enfin, je crois. Merci pour les grenades et les fusils, même si, vu la situation mondiale, je crois qu'il y a assez de violence lol. Merci pour tes encouragements, vraiment c'est gentil et comme je dis toujours, ça m'aide à continuer quand j'ai un petit coup de pompe !  
  
Ange Rogue : comment fais-tu pour me reviewer à chaque chapitre et dans chacune de mes fics ? Je t'adore ! C'est tellement adorable ! Merci merci *sautille dans la pièce comme une folle* ! Bisous ! Et je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Headmaze. Merci d'être toujours là ! Et il y a encore une petite allusion aux bottes de Charlie lol Bisous !  
  
Nicolina : merci ! C'est gentil ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours et continue tes fics !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
ADIEU  
  
Quand nous revînmes à Poudlard, il était très tard. Nous nous assîmes tout de même pour discuter de la situation de Draco et Rogue rentra avec un dossier sur Farley. Il avait un casier judiciaire très chargé chez les moldus. Tellement chargé que même Rogue en semblait choqué. Je ne pus y croire quand je lus le mot 'viol', me demandant s'il était arrivé la même chose à Draco, et priant avec ferveur pour que la réponse soit négative.  
  
Après ça, et malgré l'heure tardive, je décidai d'aller voir Draco et personne ne m'en empêcherait. Le problème, c'était que Farley m'attendait, un sourire abject scotché sur son visage de salaud. Il se planta devant moi et me toisa d'un air méprisant, comme si j'étais une bestiole répugnante.  
  
« Il n'y échappera pas, Potter. Je m'en assurerai » dit-il méchamment.  
  
Je serrai les poings mais ne dis rien. Il poursuivit.  
  
« J'étais là le jour où Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté et j'ai vu Draco brûler ces papiers, Potter. Ce n'est pas un type bien. Il est exactement comme moi ». Ce connard sourit. « J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps, Potter. Tu n'en a pas idée. Son père m'a fait sortir de sa vie mais je savais qu'un jour je reviendrai et que je les ferai payer. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu, mais quand j'ai entendu dire que Draco te fréquentait, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Il ne peut pas être avec toi ! Il est à moi, Potter. C'est mon jouet. On avait l'habitude de faire tellement de choses ensembles »  
  
Je pinçai les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réduisent à une fine ligne.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il te disait des choses cochonnes au lit ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « C'était ma chose. Je l'ai baisé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables et je peux t'assurer qu'il en adorait chaque minute »  
  
Il continuait de me dire ces choses horribles et je bouillis sur place, jusqu'au moment où je ne pus plus le supporter. Surtout quand il eut le culot de me faire chanter - ce salaud ! - en me disant qu'il retirerait son accusation contre Draco si je m'écartais et que Draco revenait vers lui. Ouais, bien sûr, espèce de salopard ! Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver !  
  
Je lui donnai un coup de poing en plein sur le nez, avec toute ma force. Il le méritait. Il méritait vraiment pire ! Malheureusement ce con me frappa à l'?il, et il s'ensuivit une méchante bagarre. Il était sérieusement amoché quand je le quittai, je peux vous le garantir.  
  
Après ça, même les Aurors n'eurent plus une haute opinion de Farley. Ils avaient entendu une partie de la conversation et en étaient venus à la même conclusion que nous. Farley essayait juste de se venger. Avec un casier comme le sien, ce serait lui qui allait être arrêté, et non Draco. Et pour empirer les choses pour lui et les améliorer pour nous, il se révéla être complètement ivre.  
  
Les Aurors l'emmenèrent, et Ron et Rogue me dirent d'aller à l'Infirmerie mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas tout de suite. D'abord, je devais voir Draco. Je tremblais rien qu'à l'imaginer tout seul dans cette petite cellule. Il ne méritait pas d'être là-dedans. Donc j'allai le voir après avoir un peu pleurniché devant le type qui gardait sa porte pour qu'il me l'ouvre.  
  
Draco me regarda, en état de choc.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? »  
  
Je secouai la tête. « C'est rien »  
  
« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Harry ! » dit-il, bouleversé.  
  
Je pris la décision de lui dire la vérité avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.  
  
« Je me suis battu avec Farley. C'est un infect serpent ! Les choses qu'il a dites...Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il m'a cogné, lui aussi. Mais je l'ai salement amoché ! ». Je ressentis une sorte de fierté en disant cela.  
  
Draco ne pensait pas la même chose. « T'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire arrêter, toi aussi ? »  
  
« Il m'a provoqué en premier ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! En plus, le Ministère n'est plus très convaincu de sa fiabilité en tant que témoin. Il a un casier judiciaire chargé chez la police moldue. Combats, viols... ». Je frémis. « Est-ce qu'il t'a... ». Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. C'était épouvantable de penser que Draco avait autant souffert dans les mains de ce monstre.  
  
« Oui » murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait honte de lui.  
  
« Draco... ». Je le serrai très fort dans mes bras, souhaitant pouvoir lui faire tout oublier. « Je suis désolé »  
  
« Pourquoi ? C'était pas ta faute »  
  
« C'est tellement un espèce de connard, et malsain en plus ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le Ministère l'a écouté, d'abord »  
  
« Il peut être charmant quand il veut » dit-il amèrement.  
  
« Eh bien il n'était pas charmant aujourd'hui. Il était ivre et pathétique »  
  
« C'est bon à savoir. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh ». Il toucha légèrement mon ?il.  
  
« Dans une minute. Je voulais d'abord venir ici »  
  
Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fabriqué ces stupides badges 'Potter pue' en quatrième année ? Tu sens si bon... ». Je gloussai à ce souvenir, même si à l'époque, ce n'avait pas du tout été drôle. Il m'embrassa le cou. « Bien sûr, j'étais juste un gamin, à l'époque. Je t'aimais bien mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre »  
  
Nous nous embrassâmes tout doucement et je murmurai contre ses lèvres : « Je suis venu ici pour t'apporter un message de Dumbledore. Demain, tu vas avoir un procès »  
  
« Si tôt ? ». Il semblait inquiet.  
  
« C'est bon signe. Le Ministère sait qu'ils ont tort à ton sujet »  
  
« Mais ils n'ont pas tort » fit-il remarquer.  
  
« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Farley n'est pas un bon témoin. Et quelqu'un témoignera en ta faveur »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Ton père »  
  
Il se renfrogna. « Mon père ? Alors c'est pour ça que t'es allé à la prison de Lockham »  
  
Je fis la grimace. « Hermione t'a dit »  
  
« Ouais. Ne lui en veux pas »  
  
« Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir »  
  
« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Lucius, Harry ? »  
  
« Oui. C'était une conversation difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais on a fait un accord. Il a dit qu'il témoignera en ta faveur en disant que tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire avec ses affaires ou avec les Mangemorts. Il leur dira aussi que Ryan Farley a été un salaud de première avec toi et qu'il préparait sa revanche »  
  
Il semblait abasourdi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas soulagé de savoir ça ? » demandai- je.  
  
« Comment diable Ryan savait-il pour ces papiers, Harry ? »  
  
« C'était un des types qui ont aidé le Ministère à trouver ton père. Il était là le jour où Lucius a été arrêté et il t'a vu »  
  
« Alors pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps pour me faire coffrer ? ». Je me renfrognai, ne sachant pas si je devais lui dire les réelles intentions de Farley. « Quoi ? » insista-t-il.  
  
« Il a découvert ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi et ça l'a carrément énervé »  
  
« Comment ? Qui lui a dit ? »  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée mais je trouverai qui c'était »  
  
« Alors il a fait toutes ces histoires parce que... »  
  
« Il est jaloux. Il est obsédé par toi. C'est un salopard éc?urant ! Il croit que tu reviendras à lui »  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu avec lui »  
  
« C'est une des raisons, oui » admis-je, mal à l'aise. « Il voulait te faire chanter »  
  
« Pour que je retourne vers lui » déclara-t-il.  
  
« Oui. Et si tu l'avais fait, il aurait retiré son accusation contre toi »  
  
Il soupira. « J'ai tellement honte de tout ça »  
  
« S'il te plaît, n'aies pas honte ». Je l'étreignis. « On a tous nos pêchés »  
  
Je l'embrassai en y mettant tout mon amour, essayant de lui donner de l'espoir. « Je dois y aller, mais je serai avec toi demain » dis-je dans un souffle.  
  
« Sûr ? ». Il paraissait si incertain.  
  
Evidemment que je serais avec lui. Que croyait-il ? Que j'allais l'abandonner un jour aussi important ? J'étais allé à la prison de Lockham pour lui.  
  
« Oui » assurai-je. « Et demain, tu seras libre »  
  
Je savais que j'avais raison. Ils n'auraient pas l'audace de condamner Draco. J'en étais sûr.  
  
****  
  
La Cour des Sorciers était pleine à craquer ce jour-là. Beaucoup d'ennemis de Lucius étaient là pour huer Draco, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'amis de Draco qui l'applaudissaient, lui. Je regardai Draco au moment où ils l'amenèrent et il sembla très surpris par le nombre de personnes qui voulaient qu'il soit libéré. A vrai dire, j'étais moi-même surpris.  
  
La journée passa très lentement. Le tralala procédurier sembla durer une éternité, et je vis même une femme ronfler, deux rangs devant moi. J'avais les yeux fixés sur Draco la plupart du temps. J'essayais de lui faire passer ma force à travers mes regards intenses. Il sembla particulièrement tendu quand Ryan fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner contre lui.  
  
Je me demandais tout le temps ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il pensait. Il était coupable. Ryan était un connard mais il disait la vérité. Il avait vu Draco brûler ces papiers. Il l'avait vu et ce n'était que des mois après qu'il avait décidé de dénoncer Draco. Personne n'avait donc remarqué à quel point c'était douteux ? C'était tellement évident, vu le ton haineux de sa voix qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour faire du mal à Draco ! Quelqu'un devait bien l'avoir remarqué !  
  
Mais le fait était que Draco se sentait coupable. Je le savais. La moralité et les implications qui en découlaient m'avaient occupé l'esprit un long moment, mais je ne pensais pas que Draco méritait d'aller en prison juste à cause d'un moment de faiblesse ou de reconnaissance. Lucius avait déjà été arrêté. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. En fait, je ne croyais pas que Draco soit capable de faire du mal à une mouche.  
  
Qui étais-je pour le juger ? J'aurais probablement fait la même chose si ça avait été mon père.  
  
Pendant le témoignage de Farley, Draco ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Combien je souhaitais savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit...Je voulais qu'il me regarde pour qu'il voit à quel point je l'aimais.  
  
Et alors Lucius Malfoy fut introduit dans la salle, les cheveux et les vêtements crasseux mais avec l'attitude d'un roi. Je pense que c'était vraiment un roi, mais un roi décadent. J'avais eu un aperçu de la façon dont il était traité en prison. Les gardiens semblaient le respecter et j'avais l'impression que les autres prisonniers le vénéraient comme leur roi. Mais peut-être que je m'étais fait une fausse idée.  
  
La soudaine montée de voix de Lucius brisa le fil de mes pensées.  
  
« C'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Si j'ai bien compris, Draco est accusé d'avoir brûlé des papiers qui auraient pu me compromettre, ce que j'ai déjà démenti ! Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'ordres de ce genre. Il n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Il était trop têtu pour ça. Même si j'ai essayé de le faire devenir comme moi, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête »  
  
C'était la vérité. Draco n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que lui.  
  
« Votre témoignage n'est pas très fiable, M. Malfoy » dit le Ministre de la Justice.  
  
« Ecoutez-moi, espèce de crétin. Si mon témoignage n'est pas fiable, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »  
  
Des exclamations fusèrent. J'eus un sourire intérieur. Seul Lucius pouvait parler avec aussi peu de respect à un Ministre. En fait, c'était sa caractéristique. Je regardai Draco et je me rendis compte que, vu la façon dont il cachait son sourire, il devait avoir pensé la même chose que moi.  
  
« Ryan Farley est juste un ivrogne à problèmes. Il a fait de la vie de mon fils un véritable enfer. Il fait ça seulement maintenant parce que... »  
  
Alors Lucius me regarda, comme s'il me demandait la permission de continuer. Je hochai aussitôt la tête. Je n'avais plus peur.  
  
« Parce que Draco a une relation avec Harry Potter et que Farley est jaloux. Farley veut que Draco souffre »  
  
Les exclamations s'amplifièrent. Même Draco suffoqua.  
  
« Etes-vous en train de dire que Harry Potter a une relation amoureuse avec votre fils ? »  
  
« C'est ça. Vous êtes sourd ? »  
  
Lucius Malfoy était un connard, mais c'était un connard marrant.  
  
« M. Potter ». Le Ministre porta son attention sur moi et toute la salle fit de même. « Est-ce vrai ? »  
  
Mon visage s'enflamma et j'étais sûr que j'étais en train de rougir.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai » répondis-je en dépit de ma gêne, ce qui était énorme.  
  
Une femme devant moi s'évanouit. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Le Survivant aimait les garçons. [j'aime toujours autant le coup de la femme qui s'évanouit !]  
  
« Vous voyez ? » dit Lucius. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai un bridge qui m'attend. Est-ce que mon fils est libre ? Honnêtement, vous seriez stupides si vous ne le libéreriez pas. Farley ment, c'est évident. Potter ici présent sait de quoi je parle. Il a les preuves que Farley est un faiseur d'embrouilles et qu'il a un casier judiciaire chargé chez les moldus »  
  
« Les jurés et moi-même allons nous réunir pour en discuter. M. Potter, voulez-vous bien me présenter vos preuves ? »  
  
Je m'avançai et les tendis au Ministre. Draco courut après son père avant qu'il ne soit emmené. Je les vis discuter, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Je pense que Draco devait être en train de remercier son père. Lucius avait fait quelque chose de bien ce jour-là. Il avait sauvé son fils. A en juger par son visage, il semblait satisfait.  
  
Alors que nous attendions la délibération, je saisis l'opportunité de m'asseoir près de Draco et d'essayer de le calmer. Il était en train de se ronger désespérément les ongles et quand je m'approchai, je lui pris les mains et les serra.  
  
« Ne fais pas ça » dis-je.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »  
  
« Parle-moi. Au moins, ça pourra te distraire un peu »  
  
Il serra ma main. « Merci, Harry »  
  
« Y'a pas de quoi » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
« Ce que tu as fait était extraordinaire ! Tu as dit à tout le monde que toi et, on est...et...je...je suis sans voix ! »  
  
Je rougis. « Hermione et Ron m'ont dit que c'était pas trop tôt. Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas si génial. Je t'avoue que j'étais effrayé. Et je le suis toujours. Je ne sais pas comment les gens vont réagir à cela. Le héros de leur monde, le Survivant, amoureux d'un autre garçon au lieu d'une fille... »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Tu es un homme, au moins pour moi ». Il me caressa la main. « En plus, ils ne penseront pas que c'est plus bizarre que les géants et les sorciers qui se marient. Ou les sirènes et les hippocampes, ou les ondins et... »  
  
Je crois que Draco se laissait un peu emporté par les exemples bizarre. Je frémis.  
  
« Les sirènes et les hippocampes ? C'est vraiment bizarre ! Pouah. Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie »  
  
Il rit. « Eh bien, il y a eu un cas en 1860 »  
  
Je fis la grimace. Il me racontait des histoires. « T'es vraiment un menteur »  
  
« Non ! Demande à Hermione ! »  
  
« Je le ferai »  
  
« Vous parliez de moi ? » demanda Hermione, en apparaissant avec Ron.  
  
« Oui, j'étais en train de parler à Harry d'un mariage entre une sirène et un hippocampe ! »  
  
« T'es vraiment un menteur, Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle. J'en étais sûr. « Il n'y a jamais eu de cas comme ça ! »  
  
« Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu ! Tu ne lis pas assez, Hermione ! Il y a un bouquin là-dessus »  
  
« Hmm...Je dois y jeter un coup d'?il alors. Mais pour autant que je sache, ce sont des bêtises »  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter de ça et à la fin, Draco nous raconta une drôle d'histoire sur une sirène qui avait été maudite par un amant vengeur et condamnée à aimer un hippocampe, ce qui pour moi était la chose la plus bizarre du monde. C'est vrai, comment pouvaient-ils...? Peu importe. [Harry, roi des questions pratiques lol]  
  
Je regardai Draco, prêt à sortir une plaisanterie, et je vis son air triste. Combien je souhaitais pouvoir le tirer de là.  
  
« Dray ? » l'appelai-je.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Ne sois pas triste. Tu seras bientôt débarrassé de celui-là »  
  
Il eut un pâle sourire. « Je l'espère »  
  
Le Ministre de la Justice apparut quelques instants plus tard, suivi des jurés. Je scrutai leurs visages, essayant désespérément de lire en eux. Evidemment, c'était stupide, car je n'avais pas ce type de pouvoir.  
  
Le Ministre mit des siècles à terminer son baratin, puis il dit les mots que nous désirions tous ardemment entendre. Il libérait Draco. Je le savais. Ca avait été juste une question de temps.  
  
Draco avait les yeux clos et l'air soulagé. Je le serrai très fort.  
  
« Je te l'avais dit » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.  
  
« En effet, amour. En effet »  
  
****  
  
De retour à Poudlard, je fus surpris de voir qu'une grande fête nous attendait. Draco semblait très content de toute cette attention supplémentaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'autant de monde l'appréciait. Il me dit plus tard que la plupart de ces personnes étaient probablement venues pour louper les cours et s'amuser, mais il s'en fichait.  
  
Je regardais les couples sur la piste de danse et j'eus une idée folle. Je savais que les gens regarderaient, mais c'était une fête. Donc je pris la main de Draco et l'entraînai sur la piste de danse. Je détestais danser, mais j'avais besoin de me tester et de voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Et le plus important de tout, je devais prouver une bonne fois pour toutes à Draco que je l'aimais et que je n'avais plus peur. Donc je l'embrassai devant tout le monde. Je ne fis pas attention aux réactions, mais je vis trois filles soupirer et murmurer que nous étions très mignons ensembles.  
  
Je regardai Draco et vit qu'il me dévisageait, interloqué.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, et durant un instant, je crus qu'il était en colère contre moi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ». S'il était énervé, je m'en fichais. « Je t'embrasse, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué »  
  
« Oh, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, Harry ». Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et je souris. Il n'était pas en colère. « Mais c'est tellement incroyable ! Ca m'a pris si longtemps pour gagner ta confiance et pour te faire réaliser que tu me désirais autant que je te désirais ! Si j'avais su plus tôt que tout ce qu'il fallait pour retenir ton attention était de me fourrer dans des ennuis... »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'idiot. C'était ton insistance à attirer mon attention qui m'a amené à faire ça. Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Obstination, peut- être ? Ouais, je crois que obstiné est le bon mot pour te décrire. Tu dois vraiment m'aimer pour me supporter, avec ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers mois »  
  
Il se pelotonna dans mes bras et me souffla doucement à l'oreille : « Tu n'en a pas idée, Harry Potter. Et si nous allons tout de suite dans ma chambre, je pourrai te montrer combien mon amour pour toi est grand »  
  
Je gloussai. « T'es vraiment un coquin »  
  
« Je suis sérieux ! »  
  
« Si nous partons maintenant, les gens vont jaser » raillai-je.  
  
« Laisse-les faire ! »  
  
« Je dois conserver ma bonne réputation ». Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Traîner avec moi...Tu peux dire au revoir à ta bonne réputation »  
  
Et sans plus attendre, il me conduisit hors de la Grande Salle. J'étais conscient des regards curieux qui nous suivirent jusqu'à la sortie, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais posséder Draco tout de suite. Je me ruai littéralement sur lui dès que nous fûmes seuls. Mes baisers étaient pressants et désespérés. A un moment, je crus que nous n'allions jamais arriver jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Mais nous finîmes par y arriver, et alors que je pensais que notre acte amoureux allait être rapide, Draco me prit par surprise en me caressant et en m'embrassant lentement. Il faisait tout très doucement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un point proche de l'explosion. Nos baisers devinrent un peu plus intenses, un peu plus passionnés. Il m'allongea sur son lit et me fit sien, exactement comme notre première fois.  
  
Après l'extase, je me pelotonnai contre lui, mais je sentais qu'il était tendu et je me demandais bien pourquoi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Je me demande juste... »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai une question à te poser et j'ai besoin que tu sois très, très franc dans ta réponse » commença-t-il nerveusement, ce qui me rendit nerveux moi aussi.  
  
« Vas-y »  
  
« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » dit-il d'un coup.  
  
Comment pouvait-il me demander ça ? Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, n'était-ce pas clair ce que je ressentais ? Il eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Draco sembla à la fois perdu et sur la défensive.  
  
Amour. Un si petit mot, une si énorme signification. L'amour m'avait rendu plus fort. L'amour de Draco avait fait disparaître ma tristesse. Je l'aimais. Pourquoi avait-il à le demander ? Je pensais que c'était tellement évident. Mon amour pour lui passait dans chacun de mes regards et chacun de mes baisers. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?  
  
C'était dur pour moi de dire les mots à voix haute. Je m'étais battu contre l'amour de toutes mes forces pour me retrouver écrasé par lui à la fin. Ecrasé... Non. Ce n'avait pas été aussi mauvais. Ca avait été merveilleux. Ma propre peur mise à part, aimer Draco était le sentiment le plus exaltant du monde.  
  
J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, prêt à avouer mes sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il m'interrompit.  
  
« Laisse-moi la reformuler » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour tu seras capable de m'aimer ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans la première question ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ! J'en connais déjà la réponse »  
  
S'il la savait, alors pourquoi m'avait-il posé la question ?  
  
« Ah bon ? Tu dois être voyant, alors » plaisantai-je.  
  
Il me lança un regard furieux. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
  
J'étais curieux de voir où ça allait mener. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Draco d'être si mélodramatique.  
  
« Et quelle serait ma réponse, M. Je-Sais-Tout ? »  
  
« Ta réponse serait 'non', bien sûr »  
  
'Bien sûr' ? Il était dingue ou quoi ? Je secouai la tête, incrédule. Je pensais que Draco était plus malin que ça.  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire des suppositions sur moi ! » maugréai- je.  
  
« Et je t'ai déjà dit à TOI que j'avais tous les droits de supposer des trucs sur toi parce que... ». Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir un instant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
  
« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ma réponse sera négative ? D'accord, j'ai été très chiche avec toi et j'en ai vraiment honte, mais de puis qu'on a fait l'amour la première fois, j'ai essayé de rattraper le temps perdu. Je pensais que tu savais ce que je ressentais »  
  
« Non. En fait, j'en ai aucune idée. Il y avait un temps où je pouvais lire en toi, Harry, mais maintenant...C'est dur de le faire. Tu es très mystérieux, et tes yeux - qui sont sensés être les fenêtres de ton âme - eh bien, ils sont toujours fermés ! Si tu ne me dis pas vraiment ce que tu ressens, je ne le saurai jamais »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me sentant vraiment stupide. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas aimer, je ne voulais pas dépendre autant de quelqu'un. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'on fait pour fuir l'amour, on ne peut pas lui échapper. Je n'ai pas pu lui échapper. Je...je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment »  
  
Voilà ! Je l'avais dit ! J'étais fier de moi. Mais alors qu'il se contentait de me fixer, comme s'il était en état de choc, je m'inquiétai.  
  
« Ca va ? » demandai-je, en agitant les mains devant ses yeux.  
  
Il battit des paupières. « O-oui »  
  
Pourtant, il semblait encore stupéfait.  
  
« C'est juste que...que... ». Il sourit et puis il se mit à rire.  
  
Je me renfrognai. Draco devenait fou. Devrais-je me préparer à le gifler encore une fois ? Oh, attendez. De l'eau. J'avais promis d'utiliser de l'eau la prochaine fois que ce genre de truc arriverait. Juste pour m'en assurer, je lui demandai une fois de plus s'il allait bien.  
  
« Oui. OUI ! Je vais plus que bien ». Il m'embrassa.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire et je ne tardai pas à sourire, moi aussi. Il n'était pas fou, il était simplement heureux.  
  
« Alors on est officiellement un couple maintenant » déclara-t-il avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.  
  
« Ouais, je crois »  
  
« Tu crois ? ». Il me pinça et je ris.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord ! J'en suis certain »  
  
« Bien »  
  
« C'est pas la première fois que je te dis que je t'aime, Draco ». Il ne parut pas me croire, donc je continuai :« J'ai reconnu pour la première fois que j'étais amoureux de toi quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais je pense que tu n'as pas entendu »  
  
« J'étais pratiquement endormi ! » protesta-t-il. « C'était pas juste ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit le lendemain ? »  
  
« Je sais pas. J'en avais envie mais...Une partie de moi était toujours très effrayée par tout ça. J'ai essayé de te le redire après la grosse dispute que nous avons eue, mais Cho s'est pointée et a tout gâché »  
  
Draco eut un air étrange, mais il ne dit rien. Je me demandai à quoi il pensait.  
  
« J'écris un journal depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassé sur le terrain de Quidditch » dis-je.  
  
Non pas que j'eusse beaucoup écrit dans ce journal. C'était entièrement l'idée de Hermione. Je le lui expliquai. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais beaucoup de mes sentiments y étaient notés. Je crois que Hermione avait eu raison. Ca m'avait un peu aidé. Ecrire à propos de mes peurs m'avait aidé à les combattre.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, je me levai et ouvris mon cartable - je le laissai dans la chambre de Draco parce que c'était l'endroit où je passais la plupart de mon temps. J'en sortis mon journal et le donnai à Draco.  
  
« Je veux que tu le lises » murmurai-je.  
  
Il déglutit. Je crois qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un truc comme ça. Ce journal contenait mes pensées intimes et mes peurs. En le donnant à Draco, je lui montrais clairement à quel point j'avais confiance en lui. Il sembla s'en rendre compte.  
  
« Merci, Harry, de me faire autant confiance ». Ses yeux étincelaient.  
  
« Oh, c'est pas grand chose. En plus, il n'est pas encore fini. Il manque une dernière chose »  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
  
« La fin. Le happy end » le taquinai-je.  
  
Il sourit. « Viens ici alors. Je pense que je peux t'aider pour ça »  
  
Il m'attira contre lui et nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux bouillants et à bout de souffle. Le livre glissa de sa main et tomba par terre, oublié pour un temps. Mon cadeau semblait avoir inspiré Draco. Il me fit l'amour de nombreuses façons. A la fin de la nuit, j'étais épuisé. Mais je ne me plaignis pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Cette nuit avait été si parfaite. Draco était parfait.  
  
Ce fut une des plus belle nuits de ma vie.  
  
****  
  
Le temps passa. Draco était le petit ami parfait. Enfin, aussi parfait qu'on pouvait l'être. Il avait ses moments de crise, et nous eûmes une dispute particulièrement désagréable après un match de Quidditch...Une dispute où il me traita de tricheur. Comment osait-il ? C'était LUI le Serpentard, pas moi !  
  
« Harry ? » m'appela-t-il alors que je réfléchissais aux moyens de le faire souffrir.  
  
« Quoi ? » fis-je, énervé.  
  
« Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas un tricheur. T'es trop modèle pour en être un »  
  
« Et tu crois que t'as juste à venir ici, à me demander pardon et que ça sera bon ? »  
  
La fierté...C'était un truc merdique. Mais il m'avait blessé.  
  
« Non... ». Il eut l'air malheureux, mais alors il croisa les bras, avec une attitude de défi. « Bien sûr, si tu penses que je vais ramper devant toi, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me pardonner ! Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? Les Malfoy ne s'excusent pas aussi facilement que ça, tu sais ? Tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire. Ca lui ressemblait déjà plus. Je savais rien qu'en le regardant qu'il voulait que je lui pardonne, mais il était trop fier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était attirant quand il était en colère. Je secouai la tête et je crois que quelque chose dans mon attitude devait lui avoir fait peur, car je vis que son visage était redevenu triste et il me suppliait de lui pardonner.  
  
« Harry...S'il te plaît. Je sais... ». Il fit un gros effort pour dire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « Je sais que je suis con, et que je t'ai dit n'était pas du tout juste. Je sais que tu n'as pas triché. Mais tes coéquipiers, eux, ils ont triché ». Je lui lançai un regard furieux et il se corrigea. « Bon d'accord ! Ton équipe a mieux joué ! J'espère que ça te suffit, parce que je ne dirai pas un mot de plus ! Si tu veux qu'on se réconcilie, très bien ! Mais si tu veux pas, je m'en fiche complètement ! Allez au diable, toi et ta maudite fierté ! »  
  
Il se tourna pour partir mais je le retenai et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde totalement. Bon d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Moi aussi, je fondais totalement. L'embrasser m'avait toujours fait cet effet.  
  
« Je te pardonne...p'tit con »  
  
Il sourit, ses yeux - et les miens - perdus dans le vague. « T'as plutôt intérêt »  
  
Je secouai la tête. Il ne changerait jamais...Et je ne voulais pas qu'il change.  
  
Dieu merci, ça ne le dérangea pas quand ma Maison remporta la Coupe des Maisons. En fait, c'était moi qui fit presque une scène ce jour-là. Il y avait une fête dans notre Salle Commune, et devinez qui était là ? Charlie ! Ouais. Charlie Weasley, le mec dont j'avais peur, parce que je savais que c'était le seul qui pouvait éloigner Draco de moi.  
  
Je restai dans ma chambre ce jour-là - tout seul - pendant longtemps...Ce fut Draco qui vint me remettre d'aplomb.  
  
« Harry ? » l'entendis-je m'appeler.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Ne sois pas comme ça. S'il te plaît »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre puis soupirai : « Tu sais ce que je pense de lui. C'est un mec bien, je le sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus »  
  
Il s'assit à côté de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.  
  
« Tu es tellement bête, Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est toi que j'aime ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de Charlie car c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre » affirma-t-il, en m'embrassant doucement. « Mon c?ur t'appartient pour l'éternité »  
  
Je le mis sur mes genoux et nous nous embrassâmes. Draco avait un côté si tendre...Ron me demandait parfois pourquoi je l'aimais autant malgré son air glacial, et je lui répondais que Draco n'était pas du tout comme ça. Enfin, pas avec moi. Avec moi, il était merveilleux. Et alors que la nuit s'écoulait, Draco me montra que pour lui, j'étais la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde, ce qui me fit oublier Charlie et ses satanées bottes en peau de dragon. [le retour...lol]  
  
Et en ce qui concernait Ryan...Je fus bien content d'apprendre qu'il avait été arrêté par le Ministère. J'avais essayé de découvrir la personne qui lui avait dit la vérité sur Draco et moi, mais ça restait un mystère. La bonne chose, c'était que nous n'entendîmes plus jamais parler de ce connard.  
  
****  
  
Quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas me tomba dessus. L'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch m'avait proposé le poste d'attrapeur et j'avais accepté, principalement à cause de l'insistance de Ron. Mais j'étais tout excité par cette nouvelle. Je verrais tellement de pays différents. Tout serait parfait. J'aurais mes amis près de moi et Draco et moi partagerions un appartement. Nous étions tous excités à propos de notre avenir. Tous...sauf Draco.  
  
Je savais que M. Weasley lui avait proposé un travail au Ministère, mais Draco ne semblait pas pressé d'accepter. En fait, il avait l'air réticent à le faire. Il me dit un peu plus tard pourquoi. Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de DCFM. Ce fut à cause de ça que nous eûmes une grosse dispute.  
  
« Eh bien, tu dois te décider bientôt parce que c'est demain que nous partons ! » dis-je, énervé.  
  
« Dumbledore t'a proposé un travail à toi aussi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici ? Tu peux enseigner le Quidditch aux gamins et... »  
  
« Je veux savoir ce que c'est que de jouer pour l'Angleterre ! Je veux voyager dans des pays lointains et exotiques »  
  
« Et moi, Harry ? Je ne pourrai pas aller avec toi dans ces pays 'lointains' et 'exotiques'. T'as pensé à ça ? Même si je travaille au Ministère, je ne pourrai pas te voir plus »  
  
« Tu me verras plus que si tu restes ici ! »  
  
« Tu es égoïste ! »  
  
« C'est faux ! C'est toi qui es égoïste ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer au Quidditch pour notre pays »  
  
Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité et Draco le savait parfaitement. Il m'accusa de faire ça juste à cause de Ron. C'était le rêve de Ron, pas le mien. Il avait raison, mais j'étais trop têtu pour l'admettre. En plus, j'avais pris ma décision. Je voulais partir, pas seulement à cause de Ron, mais aussi pour moi. Poudlard avait toujours été mon sanctuaire. Je voulais savoir comment serait la vie en dehors de Poudlard.  
  
« Tu as dit que tu voulais avoir une vie calme et tranquille » dit amèrement Draco. « Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux voir d'autres pays. Tant mieux pour toi. Si c'est ce qui te rendra heureux, alors pars. En fait, je veux que tu partes. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais rester ici. J'apprécie vraiment Arthur Weasley, mais je reste ici, Harry. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Je t'attendrai toujours »  
  
Ca me fit tellement mal que je ne pus même pas exprimer ma douleur. Il voulait que je parte. Il voulait que je le quitte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je croyais qu'il était heureux avec moi. Je croyais que, puisqu'il m'aimait, il me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. J'avais envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la raison.  
  
« T'es vraiment un salaud ! Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux rester ici tout seul avec Charlie »  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça ! C'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Tu es injuste, Harry »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
Il me regarda, bouleversé. « Tu sais quoi ? Pars, Harry. Pars et sois heureux. Je t'applaudirai »  
  
Il m'applaudirait ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Ca ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi.  
  
« Au revoir, Harry ». Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une balle reçue en plein c?ur.  
  
Il eut l'audace d'ouvrir la porte pour partir, mais je l'en empêchai. D'un mouvement de ma baguette magique, je la refermai.  
  
« Cette conversation n'est pas encore terminée »  
  
« Oh si, elle l'est ! »  
  
Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, même si ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues, tout comme moi. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui caressai doucement le visage ; je n'étais pas prêt à l'abandonner tout de suite.  
  
« S'il te plaît, Draco, viens avec moi » supliai-je.  
  
« Je ne peux pas, Harry. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose que tu veux expérimenter, pas moi. Je connais déjà la moitié du monde. J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mes parents. J'espérais que nous pourrions voyager ensemble un jour mais pour l'instant, je veux rester ici. Je veux avoir un endroit que je peux appeler 'chez moi' »  
  
« Tu peux avoir ça à Londres »  
  
« Je serais seul à Londres. Tu le sais, Harry »  
  
Je savais que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, mais j'essayai quand même.  
  
« Tu ne serais pas seul ! Ron et Hermione vont aller vivre là-bas ! »  
  
« C'est pas la même chose, Harry. Ecoute, j'ai pris ma décision, d'accord ? »  
  
« Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »  
  
« Je veux que tu partes, Harry. Je le veux vraiment. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors vas-y ! Je resterai ici. Je t'attendrai »  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? De me tuer ? Parce que vu la façon dont mon c?ur battait la chamade, on aurait dit qu'il allait jaillir de ma bouche à tout moment. Les larmes finirent par rouler sur mes joues, tandis que j'imaginais ce que serait mon monde sans lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément, comme si c'était un baiser d'adieu. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un adieu. Jamais.  
  
« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres et je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. Et je te t'attendrai. Si on est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, alors on finira par se retrouver ». Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et souffla : « Au revoir, Harry »  
  
« Draco, s'il te plaît...Ne t'en va pas. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît... »  
  
Mais il m'ignora et sortit. Mon c?ur se brisa en mille morceaux. Je pleurai beaucoup cette nuit-là, pensant que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Mais je m'en remis, plus énervé que jamais, et quand je montai dans le train pour Londres, mes yeux étaient secs. Mais mon c?ur...Eh bien, c'était une autre histoire.  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. A bientôt ! 


	6. Amour

Coucou ! Voici le dernier chapitre de Blocage, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à :

****

Mimi : coucou toi ! Ben écoute, j'ai pas vraiment de secret pour la traduction, c'est juste que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en anglais...En tout cas, tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer le Draco/Hermione, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour le Hermione/Ron (erk !). Et puis c'est vrai que le ptit blond va très bien avec Harry...Mais comme tu dis, ça m'étonnerait vraiment beaucoup que JKR vire au slash lol. Bisous !

****

Sailor Digitale : elle t'as fait plus d'effet cette fin-là ? C'est vrai que c'est très intense...C'est beau...Ils sont cute tous les deux ! Merci !

****

Ange Rogue : merci à toi ! Et à ce que je vois, les bottes de Charlie et la femme qui s'évanouit ont toujours autant de succès lol. Bisous !

****

Saael' : wow, je pensais pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Je suis désolée...C'était pas voulu...enfin je suis contente que ça t'ait émue, parce que c'était quand même triste à la base lol. J'espère que t'es remise et que tu vas pouvoir affronter la fin qui est un joli happy end ! Bye ! Je viens de recevoir ton deuxième message : on se calme ! ! Je ne peux pas traduire un texte qui n'existe pas ! Et puis, il me faut un peu de temps quand même ! J'ai une vie ! lol. Mais j't'aime quand même, va...Et réconforte ton ange car la fin arrive !

****

Headmaze : ah la la, ces bottes en peau de dragon...quel succès, tout de même ! Merci pour ta review !

****

Chari : voilà, le dernier chapitre est disponible, et il y a une fin 'prolongée', tu verras...J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

****

Nicolina : merci merci ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt avec une autre traduction de Blanche Malfoy, avec Harry et Draco en vedette ! Bisous et continue tes fics !

****

Elava: désolée, suite à un petit problème de mail non envoyé, je n'avais pas vu ta review...Tu me pardonnes? En tout cas, merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèle et je suis très contente que tu aimes ce que je fais, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et félicitations pour ton 14! Bisous!

****

Hedwige: oups désolée, toi non plus je n'avais pas reçu le mail de ta review, donc je n'avais pas vu que tu m'en avais envoyé une...Désolée vraiment, surtout que c'était une longue review, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs! Et c'est loin d'être une critique! Et oui, Harry est très compliqué et est un peu fille sur les bords, même s'il s'en défend! Je confirme, tes envolées lyriques sont magnifiques! Lol Mais c'est pas grave, il faut être fier de sa folie, regarde moi par exemple...Fière comme un coq! Enfin, plutôt une poule parce que j'ai pas changé de sexe jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles...Bon, moi aussi, je vais m'arrêter là! Bisous!

Et un gros bisou à **Caro **et **Falyla **!

AMOUR

Mes journées sans Draco étaient longues et tristes. Le premier mois, j'avoue que ce fut plus facile de ne pas penser à lui à chaque instant. J'eus de très bons moments avec mes coéquipiers, et le Quidditch était comme un deuxième amant pour moi. Dans le ciel, je me sentais chez moi. Le problème était quand je reposais mes pieds sur terre.

J'essayais de sortir et de m'amuser un peu, mais c'était inutile. Draco était à jamais dans mon sang. La nuit, c'était presque comme si la fièvre s'emparait de mon corps. Je m'embrasais chaque fois que je pensais à lui, à nous, et je priais pour qu'il m'attende vraiment. 

Ma plus grande peur était qu'il tombe amoureux de Charlie. Je savais qu'à présent, ils enseignaient tous les deux à Poudlard et étant donné leur proximité, j'avais peur qu'il ne résiste pas. Je lui envoyais des lettres – tellement que j'en avais perdu le compte – juste pour lui assurer que mon amour était toujours aussi fort et que je reviendrais vers lui.

Cependant, mes premières lettres ne furent pas tant à l'eau de rose que ça, car j'étais alors trop énervé contre lui pour renoncer à notre relation aussi facilement. Je n'avais pas les pensées claires, évidemment. J'étais blessé. Je croyais que Draco me suivrait jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer si nécessaire – et je pense qu'il le ferait en un sens – mais ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard que je réalisai qu'il voulait avant tout mon bonheur. Il voulait que je trouve ma voie, que je vois par moi-même ce dont j'avais envie.

Je crois que ça avait été dans les deux sens. Il m'avait laissé partir et moi, je n'avais pas fait d'effort pour rester.

Il me fallut cinq mois pour voir la vérité en face. Cinq mois pour me rendre compte à quel point j'étais stupide.

Le Quidditch était génial, j'adorais vraiment. Mais quelque chose manquait. Je souffrais tellement que ce me fut impossible de l'ignorer plus longtemps. Draco me manquait. Sans lui, rien ne comptait réellement. Sans lui, ma vie semblait fade. Peu importait le nombre de victoires que j'avais remporté, il n'était pas là pour les fêter avec moi. Ces victoires devinrent vides de sens, tout comme mon cœur. 

Il ne m'avait pas écrit, ce qui m'énervait et m'inquiétait encore plus qu'auparavant. Je craignais qu'il ne se soit lassé de m'attendre et qu'il ne continue sa vie. Je l'imaginais en train de bécoter Charlie et ça me rendait malade. Ron me dit que Draco était seul. Hermione m'assura qu'il était aussi malheureux que moi. 

Ce fut pourquoi je décidai de prendre une semaine de pause pour aller le voir à Poudlard. Le discours de Hermione m'avait ouvert les yeux. Ca et Sharon.

Sharon était une très belle top-model sorcière, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était sympathique, mais un peu ennuyeuse aussi. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, mais je savais toute l'histoire. Elle aimait un autre joueur de Quidditch et voulait juste le rendre jaloux en sortant avec le grand Harry Potter. La presse semblait l'avoir en adoration, et je devais supporter des journalistes agaçants qui nous prenaient en photo et nous posaient des questions du genre 'où aurait lieu notre mariage'. Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si ça allait arriver...Si jamais je me mariais un jour, ce serait avec Draco et personne d'autre.

Mais Sharon m'aida également à me rendre compte de ma stupidité. Alors qu'elle monologuait sur un sujet débile, je pris la décision de rejoindre Draco. Je déposai quelques billets sur la table et la plantai là, au restaurant, et elle eut l'air perplexe, mais aussi blessé. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour.

Dès que j'arrivai à l'hôtel, je pliai bagages, en espérant que Dumbledore veuille bien m'accepter. 

Mon entraîneur fut très énervé contre moi car j'abandonnai l'équipe, mais peu importait les amendes que j'encourais pour quitter l'équipe dans un match aussi capital, car Draco était plus important. Je dus payer cinq cents gallions d'amende pour mon insubordination pour avoir une semaine de libre. Rien d'autre ne comptait que Draco.

J'écrivis à Dumbledore pour lui demander si le poste de professeur de Quidditch était encore disponible et je fus bien content d'apprendre qu'il l'était. Madame Bibine en avait assez d'enseigner et elle voulait s'installer à Paris avec sa sœur. Elle eut l'air vraiment heureuse de savoir que j'avais fini par accepter le poste. 

J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas trop tard pour nous.

****

Après un si long voyage, j'étais épuisé et ne souhaitais rien d'autre qu'un lit dans lequel je pourrais dormir pendant des jours. Mon vol avait été extrêmement fatigant, et pour améliorer encore les choses, il pleuvait. Je jurai à voix basse tout le long du chemin menant à la Grande Salle et j'y trouvai Dumbledore qui me fixa de ses yeux bleus pénétrants remplis d'amusement. A côté de lui, Madame Bibine eut l'air très heureuse de me voir.

" Harry ! C'est bon de te voir ! "

" C'est bon de vous voir aussi, monsieur " dis-je en souriant. " Je sais que c'est imprévu mais pourrais-je rester ici une semaine ? "

" Eh bien, évidemment, mon garçon ! Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous "

" Merci, monsieur "

" Laisse tes valises ici. Je vais dire aux elfes de maison de les emmener dans la chambre de Draco "

J'eus un faible sourire, pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

" Vous pensez qu'il m'écoutera ? "

" Oh, je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça, Harry "

" Où est-il ? "

" J'ai bien peur que Draco ne soit allé faire une promenade "

" _Quoi _? Sous cette pluie ? "

J'arrivais pas à le croire. Ce con se promenait sous la pluie ! Il devait être totalement fou pour faire une telle chose. Mais là encore, Draco avait toujours fait une fixation bizarre sur la pluie. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il aimait tant la pluie. Et vu l'état du ciel, on aurait dit la fin du monde. Et en plus, il faisait sacrément froid. Il pourrait attraper une pneumonie. Ne se préoccupe-t-il donc pas de sa santé ?

" Je vais le rejoindre " dis-je, maussade. " Savez-vous où il est allé ? "

" Je crois qu'il est vers le lac "

" D'accord " et je marmonnai quelque chose de beaucoup moins poli.

" M. Potter, avant que vous ne partiez, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne pouvais pas penser à une meilleure personne que vous pour me remplacer en tant que professeur de Quidditch. J'ai été bien contente de recevoir votre lettre. Vous n'en avez pas idée " dit Madame Bibine, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Peut-être pourrons-nous discuter un peu plus tard des dispositions quant à votre logement permanent " proposa Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

De toutes façons, il m'avait toujours regardé d'un air énigmatique, alors...

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à Dumbledore et à sa façon bizarre de me dire des choses avec ses yeux. Je devais trouver Draco et lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang, pour sortir un jour aussi sinistre ?

Je songeai à faire apparaître un parapluie, mais en fait, je n'avais pas les idées bien en place. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui, même si la pluie me tapait sur le système.

On aurait dit que mes vêtements formaient une seconde peau contre mon corps. Merde...

Je le cherchai partout et finalement, alors que ma patience était à bout, je le vis appuyé contre un arbre et mon cœur s'arrêta. Mais j'étais trop énervé pour m'attarder sur sa beauté. Je me rapprochai de lui à pas rapides et il me repéra. Ses yeux vacillèrent, et je me demandai s'il n'était pas déçu de me voir s'il ne voulait pas que je sois quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un comme Charlie. Cette pensée m'énerva encore plus.

J'enlevai mes lunettes – parce je n'y voyais vraiment plus rien à cause de cette satanée pluie.

" J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de cette putain de pluie ? J'arrivais pas à le croire quand Dumbledore m'a dit que je te trouverai sûrement ici ! " m'écriai-je. " T'essaies de tomber malade ? Ou peut-être que tu veux être frappé par la foudre ! C'est ça ? T'as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ? "

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le devançai. 

" J'ai voyagé tellement longtemps pour venir ici ! Tu sais où j'étais ? Au Japon ! Je suis carrément crevé et tout ce que je veux, c'est un endroit chaud et agréable pour me reposer ! Et Dumbledore me dit que tu es ici et maintenant, regarde moi ! Je suis trempé ! C'est entièrement ta faute ! ".

Il me jeta un regard furieux et je me rendis compte que j'avais un peu dépassé les bornes. 

" Va au diable, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus ! Je penserais que tu serais un tout petit peu moins crispé. Et c'est moi qui fait du cinéma ! Si t'as peur de trois gouttes, alors retourne au château. En fait, t'avais même pas à me rejoindre. Pourquoi t'es là, de toutes façons ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu ne m'as pas écrit ET je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi depuis un bon bout de temps ". Il fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement quelque chose de désagréable. " Si t'es là pour me dire que tu vas te marier avec un mannequin stupide et boulimique, je te jette un sort, Harry. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas le cran de le faire ! "

D'accord...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? C'était _lui_ qui avait joué au mec distant, pas moi ! C'était _moi_ qui avait tout laissé tomber pour le rejoindre, et non l'inverse. _Je_ n'avais pas écrit ? Ouais, bien sûr. Et c'était qui ce mannequin d'abord ? Et cette histoire de mariage ? Il perdait la tête. C'était sûrement la pluie. [oh la la, quand c'est pas la faute aux bottes de Charlie, c'est la faute à la pluie lol]

" Mannequin ? Quel mannequin ? ". Je réfléchis et alors ça fit tilt : " Ah ! Tu parles de Sharon, c'est ça ? "

" J'en ai rien à battre de son nom. En fait, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler "

Il était jaloux. Comme c'était mignon.

" Je ne suis pas ici à cause de Sharon. Ou peut-être que si "

Il me lança un regard assassin. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux si sombres. Mais alors, tout à coup, son regard changea. Au lieu de me regarder avec fureur, il se mit à me contempler avec désir. Je pris ça comme un bon signe. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour nous deux.

" Ecoute, t'as sûrement dû voir cette photo de nous dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être ! "

" Ca ne l'est jamais ! " dit-il, sarcastique.

Il avait raison. Cette excuse était le cliché le plus stupide au monde. Mais c'était la vérité.

" Non, je suis sérieux. Sharon est vraiment très ennuyante et rien ne s'est passé entre nous. La seule bonne chose qu'elle me rappelait était à quel point cet endroit me manquait ". Je soupirai. " Je déteste l'admettre mais tu avais raison. Etre un joueur de Quidditch n'était pas mon rêve, mais celui de Ron. Mais je devais partir et tu avais aussi raison sur ce point. Flûte ! Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne ! J'espère que t'es content parce que j'ai lamentablement échoué " dis-je amèrement.

Je détestais avoir tort.

" Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as échoué ? " demanda-t-il, perplexe. " Je comprends pas, Harry. Tout le monde t'aime. T'es encore plus célèbre que Krum ! T'as pas encore perdu un match ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang ? Tu n'as pas échoué, Harry. Loin de là. Pourquoi... "

" Si, j'ai échoué " répondis-je. " Peu importe toutes les victoires que j'ai remportées, car à la fin de la journée, il n'y avait personne pour partager ma joie. Les mecs de l'équipe étaient sympas, mais aucun d'eux n'était toi. Chaque putain de nuit, je te cherchais dans mon lit, mais je le trouvais vide. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et cet endroit m'a manqué, aussi. Tu dis que je ne t'ai pas écrit, mais c'est faux. TU ne m'as pas écrit ! Pas une seule fois ! Moi, je t'ai tellement envoyé de lettres que j'en ai perdu le compte "

" Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas écrit, Harry. Par contre, je suis assez honnête pour reconnaître que je ne t'ai pas écrit "

" Mais je t'ai vraiment écrit ! Je te jure ! "

" Alors, où sont les lettres ? "

Et alors, comme par magie, Hedwige sortit de nulle part et jeta un paquet de lettres – _mes _lettres - dans les mains de Draco. Je la regardai, dans l'incrédulité la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? J'en serrai les poings de rage.

" Hedwige ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas distribué ces lettres à Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, par l'enfer ? ! "

L'intéressée pépia vigoureusement, manifestement bouleversée. Si Hedwige ne s'était pas envolée à cet instant précis, je l'aurais étranglée. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Son comportement n'était pas à proprement parler normal. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à tout ça.

" Cette chouette est cinglée ! " m'écriai-je. 

" Peut-être...peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que tu reviennes " suggéra Draco d'une voix douce.

" Même...Ca n'a aucun sens "

Est-ce que les chouettes peuvent être stressées ? [ça, c'est de la question !]

" T'as déjà pensé à la thérapie ? " dit Draco.

" A la thérapie ? ". Je le regardai, déboussolé.

" Oui, pour Hedwige "

Oh, c'était une plaisanterie. J'étais tellement bouché quelquefois...[c'est déjà bon signe s'il s'en rend compte...]. Une thérapie pour Hedwige, Ouais, elle avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je souris à la pensée de Hedwige faisant une thérapie pour soigner son stress, pépiant furieusement contre moi et je réalisai à quel point j'avais été cruel de l'avoir emmenée loin de Poudlard sans même lui demander son avis. Draco et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire. 

" C'est marrant comme idée " dis-je.

" Ouais "

Pauvre Hedwige, malgré tout. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si cet endroit lui manquait. 

" Je crois que Poudlard lui manquait. Je pense qu'elle était en colère contre moi "

" Alors, elle a décidé de faire la grève " plaisanta Draco.

" Apparemment " dis-je en souriant.

Nous ne pouvions détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre et je tendis le bras pour lui caresser le visage. Comme ça m'avait manqué de faire ça.

" Tu m'as manqué. J'étais malheureux sans toi " avouai-je. " Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Malheureusement, j'ai encore cinq matchs à jouer, donc je dois retourner à Londres dans une semaine ". Ou sinon mon entraîneur mangerait mon foie comme dessert. Ouais, c'était un type bizarre. " Mais une fois la saison terminée, je serai le nouveau professeur de Quidditch de Poudlard. J'ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore et Madame Bibine était vraiment très heureuse de me voir. Elle veut partir à la retraite "

" Tu reviens vers moi alors ". Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

En voyant son sourire, je me dis que je n'avais pas fait ce voyage pour rien et j'en oubliai même ma profonde colère.

" Je t'aime, Draco. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard pour nous. Je me rends compte que maintenant tu as Charlie mais... "

" Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que Charlie est un simple ami ? "

" Ben, il est beaucoup plus attirant que moi. Je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir si tu avais choisi de rester avec lui. Bien sûr, ça ne m'aurait pas empêcher de vous détester ". Je l'attirai vers moi et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. " Tu es superbe. Tes lèvres m'ont manqué. Il n'y a rien de plus doux que tes lèvres, Draco. Et rien de meilleur goût, aussi "

Je l'embrassai, impatient de sentir sa saveur qui m'avait tellement manqué.

" Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Draco ? " murmurai-je, craignant sa réponse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, Harry "

Sa voix sembla me dire à quel point j'étais stupide d'avoir pu pensé ça. Je l'embrassai encore une fois. Je ne pouvais même pas décrire ce que je ressentais. 'Bonheur' n'était pas suffisant. Il m'étreignit, me montrant par chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses caresses qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais repartir.

" Je t'aime tellement " chuchota-t-il. " S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas encore une fois... ". 

" Non, promis. Je ne pourrais pas. Et je l'ai découvert de la pire des façons ". Je l'embrassai doucement. " On peut aller dans un endroit plus sec ? Ne le prends pas mal, t'es très bien avec tes vêtements plaqués contre ton corps comme ça, mais cette pluie me tape sur les nerfs ! Sans parler que mes lunettes sont dans un bel état ! "

Ce con me fit un sourire radieux et il me contempla avec un regard tellement intense que je souhaitai pouvoir savoir à quoi il pensait. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il me rapprocha de lui et me murmura à l'oreille toutes les choses excitantes qu'il voulait faire avec moi – toutes sous la pluie. Soudainement, la pluie ne me parut plus si mauvaise que ça.

Particulièrement après qu'il m'eût soufflé : " J'ai envie de lécher chaque goutte d'eau qui tombe sur ta peau douce " 

" Je crois que la pluie n'est pas si mauvaise que ça " murmurai-je alors que il me caressait d'une manière plus intime, me donnant des frissons. 

" Ouais ". Et il m'embrassa comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Je m'abandonnai à son besoin, parce que c'était le même que le mien. Et j'étais là, à embrasser Draco Malfoy sous la pluie, mon ancien ennemi juré et à présent mon amant, mon ami, mon tout...[j'crois que je vais pleurer...]

****

La saison de Quidditch mit encore cinq mois à se terminer, mais cette fois-ci Draco et moi, nous nous envoyions des lettres presque tous les jours. Ses lettres étaient si sentimentales que si je les montrais à Ron et Hermione, ou à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, personne ne croirait que c'était lui qui les avaient écrites. Elles en furent d'autant plus spéciales pour moi.

Je n'avais plus peur de le perdre à présent car je serais bientôt de retour dans ses bras.

Le cinquième mois, mes coéquipiers organisèrent une fête délirante pour célébrer mes victoires et aussi ma dernière journée avec eux. La fête continua jusqu'à six heures du matin, mais je retournai dans mon appartement bien avant. Quand j'y arrivai, j'eus une délicieuse surprise.

Draco dormait comme un bébé sur le canapé. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, lui caressai les cheveux et il se réveilla peu à peu.

" Harry " marmonna-t-il avec un sourire et des yeux endormis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demandai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

" Je suis venu te voir. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Tu me manquais trop "

" Je suis ravi que tu sois venu mais tu n'étais pas obligé. Je prends le bus pour Poudlard demain "

" Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas ? "

" Tu sais à quel point je déteste faire ça. En plus, j'aime contempler le paysage. Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs "

" Je crois que je prendrai le bus avec toi alors. Ca sera une première "

" Tu n'es jamais monté dans un bus ? " demandai-je, interloqué.

" Ben, non ". Il semblait mal à l'aise. " J'en ai jamais eu besoin "

" T'es vraiment un aristocrate " le taquinai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. " Et alors ? "

Je secouai la tête et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, je lui sautai dessus. Cinq mois de séparation ne semblaient pas être très longs, mais ça l'était, au moins pour mon corps. Je voulais le sentir et le toucher, prêt à tout pour le faire mien.

" Pourquoi est-ce que t'as mis si longtemps à venir ? " demanda Draco entre deux baisers.

" Mes amis ont organisé une fête en mon honneur pour me souhaiter bonne chance pour ma nouvelle vie "

" Une fête ? ". Il me lança un regard furieux. " Est-ce que c'était une de ces fêtes avec des femmes qui dansent nues sur les tables ? ". Il sentit mon haleine et fronça les sourcils. " Et je crois bien que tu as bu ! Est-ce que t'es bourré, Potter ? " [lol]

Il avait l'air tellement outré que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il prit ça comme une insulte personnelle et me poussa hors du canapé. Cette scène avait un air de déjà-vu. Je riais tellement que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. C'est vrai, franchement, Draco était la dernière personne que j'imaginais avoir de grands principes moraux. Ou peut-être était-il simplement jaloux. Quelle que soit la raison, je continuai de rire jusqu'à ce que tout à coup –et ce, indéniablement pour se venger – il me jette de l'eau à la figure. [lol]

J'arrêtai immédiatement de rire et je le regardai, incrédule. Il se contenta de sourire victorieusement.

" Maintenant, on est à égalité " déclara-t-il, faisant référence à la fois où je l'avais giflé pour la même raison – un fou rire.

" Je te conseille de courir " dis-je très sérieusement.

Il haussa un sourcil et me lança une œillade langoureuse : " Vraiment ? "

" Oui " répliquai-je en lui renvoyant son regard.

Nos yeux se croisèrent d'un air de défi. Je me relevai lentement et le pourchassai dans toute la chambre. Je le saisis par derrière et nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le lit, en riant comme des gamins. Nos vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un tas sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune hâte dans nos gestes. Je caressai sa peau, comme si je pouvais la goûter avec le bout de mes doigts. Ses lèvres enflammaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Ses baisers liquéfiaient mon corps. Quand vint le moment de la jouissance, j'entendis des feux d'artifice, bien que je pense que c'était à cause d'un match de foot à côté. [lol]

" Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu serais là, j'aurais quitté la fête avant " dis-je, satisfait.

" Je voulais te faire une surprise "

Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

" J'ai seulement bu un verre, Draco, et même pas encore "

" Mais il y avait des femmes nues, hein ? " [lol]

" T'en fais pas pour ça. En plus, j'aurais trouvé ça plus intéressant si les femmes avaient été des hommes " fis-je, taquin, et il me pinça.

" Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, Potter "

" Arrête de m'appeler Potter, _Malfoy_ "

il se pelotonna contre moi. " Je t'aime, Harry "

" Je sais "

" Connard " [bon, je vous explique : il y a un jeu de mot. 'Prick' veut dire à la fois 'con' et 'bite' (désolée pour le vocabulaire, mais c'est comme ça !), donc là, Harry le prend dans le second sens, regardez sa réponse. J'espère avoir été assez claire, parce qu'il y a pas trop de solution pour la traduction]

Je souris. " Seulement pour toi, bébé " [vous avez saisi ? Je sais, ça vole pas bien haut...]

Il eut un gloussement adorable.

" J'ai peur d'un truc " dis-je. [c'est reparti...]

" De quoi ? "

" Ben, maintenant tu vas enfin m'avoir tout à toi ". Je l'entendis marmonner un truc du genre 'Quelle modestie de ta part' et je poursuivis : " On va pratiquement vivre ensemble. Je vais dormir dans ta chambre... "

" Ah oui ? "

Je fronçai les sourcils et quand je le regardai, je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie.

" Bref, puisqu'on vivra ensemble, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. Tout le monde m'a dit que l'amour ne durait pas, que ça finissait par nous rendre malheureux "

Il secoua la tête. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Ne sais-_tu_ pas déjà que je ne me lasserai jamais de toi ? Ca m'a pris trop de temps et trop de travail pour t'avoir, Harry. Après autant de stress, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'après quelques années, je n'arriverai plus te regarder...Tu sais comment je suis. Mais pourquoi s'angoisser d'avance ? "

Il dit cela avec tellement de sérieux que je le crus vraiment pendant un instant.

" Je plaisante, Harry " dit-il avec un grand sourire. " T'es tellement bête "

Nous inversâmes de position, et je me retrouvai sur lui. " Tu vas devoir payer pour ça "

" J'ai si peur " railla-t-il.

Nous commençâmes notre lutte amoureuse. Cette fois, nous n'avions pas envie d'aller doucement. Draco me mordit un endroit sensible de mon cou je le mordis en retour. Nous jouâmes à ce jeu pendant longtemps, se taquinant et s'aimant l'un l'autre jusqu'à l'aube.

Avant de s'endormir, Draco eut encore la force de plaisanter.

" Même si on sera malheureux plus tard, au moins on sera malheureux ensembles. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Veux-tu être malheureux avec moi pour le restant de tes jours ? " demanda-t-il. |j'ai le droit de rire ?]

Je ris [ah ben je suis pas la seule !]. " Est-ce une demande en mariage ? "

" Oui "

" Je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure personne que toi avec qui passer le reste de ma misérable exixtence, Draco "

" Je te déteste, Harry " dit-il en souriant.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Draco "

Et nous scellâmes notre promesse par un tendre baiser.

FIN

Alors, c'était-y pas mignon ? ? Bon, ben vous me retrouverez bientôt pour un nouveau slash ! Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Bisous tout plein !


End file.
